pequeña travesura
by ailynpatricia67
Summary: se trata de que dos hermanas querían acusar a sus hermanos y pensaron que el espejo los transportaba si no todo lo contrario como reaccionara Ranma


Capítulo 1 epilogo una pequeña travesura

Ya habían pasado varios años en que Akane y Ranma se casaron tenían dos hijos de 17 años y dos niñas de 9 años (si son gemelos y la dos niñas también es que me gusta mejor que uno solo pero no importa sigamos con la historia)

Ranma: bueno Riogy y rey necesito que cuiden a las princesas de la casa así que no quiero oír de nuevo que seles escaparon como la última vez que los dejamos a cargo oyeron alguna objeción

Riogy: si tus les dices princesas, ángeles pero yo solo las ve como engendros del demonio nos hacen caso en nada nos hacen travesuras cada vez que pueden y ustedes no les hacen nada solo las cocientes yo me opongo a eso y para qué tienen que ir una segunda luna de miel así paso la vez pasada cuando fueron nuestra madre quedo preñada y quieren mas no es justo papa sabes lo que son siempre lo hacen- dijo gritando

Ranma: no te estoy preguntando solo hazlo niño irrespetuoso sino peleas con tus hermanas se llevarían bien a quién sales con esos ejemplos (NOTA REGUERDEN QUE RANMA Y AKANE SIEMPRE PELEANBA ASI QUE LOS HIJOS SON IGUAL O PEOR)así que las cuidan bien o se enfrentaran a mí y al mazo de su madre si no las protegen como es debido oyeron nos vemos en una semana ojala que no suene el número del hotel donde nos hospedamos como la última vez no disfrutamos nada me oíste bueno nos vemos Akane apúrate seguro los demás nos esperan

Akane: ´´ voy´´- desde arriba

Riogy: QUE no van a ir solos

RANMA: no van ukio, Rioga y mus y shampo ¿por?

Riogy: no por nada que disfruten el viaje- con cara de felicidad

Ranma: ¿?

Akane: Ranma vámonos ya Riogy y rey cuídelas y que no se les olvide a porciento aquí está la lista para que las cuiden es una pequeña así que tomen y adiós,- se fue de ahí jalando a Ranma por la trenza sin ninguna consideración

RIOGY: vamos a ver- desenredo la lista que llegaba hasta la entrada- ´´una 'pequeña lista si claro´´´-pensó medio la leyó y después la tiro al basurero y se dirigió al teléfono.

REY: que vas hacer? ¿A quién vas a llamar?

Riogy: a sakura y a Misuki para que pasemos un buen rato con ellas mientras nuestra hermanitas juegan con los hermanos de ellas

Rey: estas seguro porque si no nos va a ir muy muy muuuuy mal por tu idea

Riogy: no seas aguafiestas bien que quieres pasar cooooooooon

Rey: y que esperas para llamar apresúrate que esperas voy por bocadillos y refrescos adiós- y se fue a la tienda más cercana

Riogy: lo sabía siempre funciona bueno- y así se puso a llamar a la chicas

Mientras en el nekoten se oían una guerra nunca acabar

Misuki: mira mocoso a dormir osino vas a ver

Vans: no tu no me mandas oíste tu ser mala- mientras corrían lágrimas de sus ojos- quiero a mama (buaaaaaaa)

Riiiiiiiiiiiig suena el teléfono

Misuki: te salvaste voy a ver quién es a esta hora dios no tiene consideración ya cerramos hace rato no saben los horarios o que- iba refunfuñando

Misuki: halo- contesto de mala manera

Al otro lado dela línea

Riogy: hola amor así le contestas a tu novio

Misuki: ha no amor este niño que no hace caso pero que pasa para que me llamabas

Riogy: Es para invitarte a pasar tú y tu hermano aquí en la casa que dices Misuki halo estas ahí que raro corto- mientras cortaba el teléfono sonó el timbre de la puerta- ´´no será lo que estoy pensado o sí.

Se dirigió a la puerta hay estaban Misuki y Vans, Misuki estaba con una mano en el pecho y la otra sosteniendo a su hermano que no está muy feliz como lo arrastro sin compasión asía la casa de su novio

Misuki: ya…. Estar…. aquí…. Feliz…. De… que… la….in…vitaras

Riogy: ´´ha´´ bueno pónganse cómodos ´´que rápida pensé que iba hacer difícil´´- pensó el chico. Así se puso a llamar a la novia de su hermano mientras el traía los bocadillos

Rey: ya llegue- el chico varias bolsas de refrescos y aperitivos muy contentos

Riogy: no crees que exageraste con las compras hermano- con tono de burla

Rey: no molestes ya las llamaste

Riogy: SI quieres oír algo gracioso apenas las llame no tardaron ni dos minutos y ya estaban en la puerta lo puedes creer

Rey: no te creo porque tú siempre me molestas así como quieres que te crea voy a poner esto en la mesa- cuando llego ahí estaba su novia y la de su hermano charlado tranquilamente sus ojos parecían que se le iba a salir de la impresión

Riogy: te dije que no era broma jajajajajaja

Rey: te la estás buscando hermano mejor no la encuentres -lo dijo con mirada de asesino

Riogy: Ya tranquilo venís a disfrutar no a pelear

Mientras en el cuarto de las niñas estaban muy muy pero muuuuy molestas porque no las dejan estar con ellos por eso no podía estar abajo

AKAKO: NO ES JUSTO YO QUIERO ESTAR ENLA FIESTA POR QUE TENGO QUE ESTAR AQUÍ ADENTRO ENCERRADA NO ESTAN DEACUERDO CON ESO

Kana: yo estoy de acuerdo si nuestros padres estuvieron aquí ya los hubieran regañado alguna idea

Vans: y si nos escapamos como la última vez

Kotaro: pero si lo hacemos seguro están preparados esta vez no creen

Tienes razón- dijeron los tres

Akako: ya que recuerdo el abuelo Happosai tiene un espejo para poder viajar tal vez nos trasporte a donde están nuestros padres no creen

Kana: como sabes de ese espejo

Akako: pues veras

Inicio del recuerdo

Akako: abuelo happy y este espejo viejo

Happosai: no eso no es cualquier espejo niña es un espejo mágico

Akako: mágico ¿cómo va hacer mágico este espejo viejo?

HAPPOSAI: pues veras cuando uno derrama una lagrima en el espejo este lo transporta a través del

Ranma: Happosai como fue posible que se robe la ropa interior de mi mujer me las pagaras todas juntas cuando lo encuentre

Happosai: nieta dile a tu padre que me fui a entrenar lejos oíste después te sigo contando del espejo adiós -y se fue saltando fuero de hay

Fin del recuerdo

Kana: como transporta que quieres decir hermana

Akako: si nos transporta de un lugar a otro con solo llorar hermana (nota: que inocente)

Kana: entonces vamos por el espejo

Siiiii -dijeron todos y se fueron al cuarto de Happosai por el susodicho espejo

CAPITULO 2 ¿Qué TIENES HAY?

MIENTRAS NUESTRO ADOLECENTES ESTABAN CONVERSANDO TRANQUILAMENTE OYERON UN RUIDO DE LA PARTE DE ARRIBA

Riogy: oyeron eso chicos

Rey: yo no escuche nada

Riogy: enserio escuche un ruido en la parte de arriba chicos hagan silencio -se quedaron callados y otro ruido más fuerte

Riogy: vieron se los dije

Los niños -dijeron a la ves subieron a ver si no era un ladro pero para su sorpresa eran sus hermanos que estaban haciendo ese escandalo

RIOGY: QUE NO TE DIJE QUE ESTUBIERAS ENTU HABITACION QUE HACEN AQUÍ -LE GRITO A SUS HERMANAS

Akako: ESO A TI NO TE INPORTA PERO VAS HABER LE VOY A CONTAR A MAMA'Y A PAPA' QUE ESTABAS ACIENDO UNA FIESTA SIN SU PERMISO

Riogy: jajajajajaja y como lo vas hacer volando de aquí lo dudo nuestros padres están lejos de aquí no podrá ir a menos que te salgan alas hermanita

Kana: pues si nos transportaremos así los castigaran por eso

Transpor que -dijeron los adolecentes

Akako: si con esto ya verán los van a castigar -enseñando es espejo que tenía en su mano

Riogy: que tienes hay Akako? -Cuando lo vio bien se asustó- .Akako dame el espejo eso no es un juguete dámelo hermana -mientras se iba acercando despacio para poder quitárselo

AKAKO: NO -salió corriendo mientras los otros la seguían

Cuando iban correteando a los niños por toda la casa de pues por el vecindario hasta llegar al terreno baldío donde antes acampaba Rioga

Se detuvieron y se miraron fijamente unos a otros

Riogy: Akako dámelo no es un juguete dámelo por favor estoy hablando enserio hermana ese espejo no es común

Misuki: si hermana dáselo has caso ese espejo puede cambiar muchas cosas tú no sabes lo peligroso de eso

Akako: No... No te creo tú eres igual que mi hermano solo quiere que no lo use porque saben que los van a castigar así que no se los daré quiero ver a mama' y a papa' los quiero ver ahora -mientras una lágrima caída en el espejo una luz los envolvió a todos los adolescentes se agarraron de sus hermanos y viajaron al pasado.

Capítulo 4 en donde estamos

Después de que la luz los envolvieran los transporto al pasado los 4 adolescentes cayeron inconscientes por evitar que sus hermanos se lastimaran asique a los cayeron encima de ellos pero hubo un descuido de ello y se rompió el espejo en pedazos

Akako: que paso donde estamos -le pregunto a su hermana y a los otros niños ya que los jóvenes estaban inconscientes

Kotaro: no lo sé pero que raro no era de noche porque es de día

Kana: si es muy raro pero no importa vamos a buscar a papa' y mama'

Vans: si pero en cualquier momento se despiertan y no va a ir muy mal no lo creen

Akako: no tengo una idea -mientras sacaba un mazo como el que usa Akane

Plan, plan, plan, plan, plan, plan, sonaba el los golpes en las cabezas de sus hermanos una vez ter minado sacudió sus mano como si no le importará lo que acaba de hacer

Buena idea -dijeron mientras hacían lo mismo con los de más se fueron de ahí dejado a unos muy mal heridos chicos. Los 4 niños recorrían la ciudad de Nerimia la veían diferente hasta los habitantes de esa ciudad siguieron caminan de hasta topar con unos estudiantes salir de dicha institución.

Disculpe señor donde puedo encontrar al Ranma y Akane saotome me puede ayudar por favor -dijo Akako al joven

Chico: Ranma y Akane saotome es una broma Akane es tendo no saotome pero si los busca por ahí vienen

Las niñas voltearon al verlos pero lo único que reconocieron fue la trenza de su padre que siempre llevan así que corrieron rápido a lanzarse a sus brazos,

Akako, Kana: papiiiiiiii te extrañe mucho donde esta mami

Ranma: ha oye niñas yo no soy padre me están confundiendo

Rachan. Airén, rama sama que significa esto

Ranma: he chicas n…no se sé...se los juro

Akane: RARRRRMAAAAAAAA ME PUEDES ENPLICAR POR QUE ESTAS NIÑAS TE DICEN PAPI -mientras avanzaba paso a paso como león a su presa

Mamiiii -dijeron las niñas lanzándose a los brazos de Akane

Akane: a que les pasa niñas yo no soy madre

Si lo eres y el nuestro padre que les pasa no nos reconocen somos sus hijas, sus princesas, y sus ángeles -mi entras lloraban amargamente

Shampo. Y yo pensar que chica del listón ser loca estas ganar -de pronto sitio unos pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello que la ahorcaban

Vans: mami no volver a dejar solo te extrañe mucho mama' que raro porque se más pequeña donde estar papa'?

Shampo: ni…ño...Es…tar equivocado yo no ser madre tu estar loco enserio tu no ser pariente de la chica del listón

Vans: no tu ser madre mía

Coled: shampo que significa esto porque este niño dice ser tu hijo

Shampo. No se abuela lo juro por el honor de guerrera amazona este niño está loco- mientras intentaba por los medios quitárselo de encima cosa imposible porque se aferraba más a ella (ñacañaca ya sabe lo que siente Ranma al abrazarlo de esa forma una cucharada de su propia medicina)

Ukio: ranchan enserio quienes son esas niñas te dicen padre pero lo raro es que a Akane también, -cuando termino de hablar sitio que le jalaban de pantalón voltio un niño llorando a con el rostro mirando al suelo (aaaaaa que tierno) -dime niño que tienes porque lloras -mientras se agachaba a la altura del niño

Kotaro: Shif. Shif... mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii -se lanzó a abrazarla con fuerza

Ukio estaba en shok no sabía que pasaba los demás estaban igual o peor se sentía como fuera de paranormal .shampo se cansó de batallar con el niño que parecía una gria de mono aferrado a su madre no la soltaba para nada así que dijo

Shampo. Abuela me ayudas con este niño shampo ya se cansó no me suelta porfa

Coled: niño ya basta de bromas ella no es tu madre suéltala

Vans: no ella es mi madre shampo la mejor guerrera amazona biznieta de la matriarca colee y esposas del mejor guerrero de las armas ocultas moses abuelita colee no es ninguna broma ella es mi madre la reconocería en cualquier parte -mientras lloraba y se aferraba más ala amazona que lo único que pudo hacer corresponder ala abrazo porque no sabía pero no podía verlo llorar de esa manera se le rompía corazón al verlo así

Ranma: ALQUIEN MEPUEDE EXPLICAR QUE SUSEDE AQUÍ SI ES UNA BROMA ES DE MUY MUY MUUUUUY MAL GUSTO -GRITO

Coled: ni yo misma lo sé. -La escena que veía no tenía palabras para describirla 4 niños llorando dos chicas en shok como si hubieran visto al diablo es persona y una amazona consolando a un niño que apenas conocía después dijo

Coled. Reunámonos en el nekoten de inmediato para discutir esto

Mientras arrastraban a ukio y Akane que no salían del asombro Ranma llevaba Akane como costal de papas igual que a ukio mientras las dos niñas se agarraban de su pantalón y el niño restante lo llevaba Coled de la mano

Capítulo 5 quienes son ustedes?

Se reunieron en el restaurante mientras se ponían cómodos ukio y Akane estaban fuera de si Ranma les pasaba la mano por los ojos pero no reaccionaban así que llamaron a casa de los tendo para discutir dicho problema una vez reunido todos empezó la discusión

Coled. Muy bien niños quiénes son y quiénes son sus padres

Akako: yo soy Akako saotome y ella es Kana saotome, mi padre es Ranma saotome y Akane saotome señora

Vans: mi nombre es Vans mis padres son shampo y moses abuelita ya telo dije

Kotaro: mi nombre es Kotaro Hibiki y mi padre es Rioga Hibiki y Ukio Hibiki

COLED SOLO SE RASCABA LA CABEZA NO ENTENDIA PORQUE ESTOS NIÑOS SEGUIAN DICIENDO ESO LOS DEMAS NO SALIAN DEL ASOMBRO LO QUE ACABAN DE ESCUCHAR

Ranma: en serio donde está la cámara escondida ya se pasaron de raya padre Y Soun tendo si esto es unas de sus formas de unir a las escuelas lo están haciendo muy mal

Genma. Hijo irrespetuoso no sé de qué me estas acusando esta vez no sé quiénes son estos niños y sabes lo tacaño que soy para que iba a contratar cámara escondida prefiero compra comida lo sabes tú más que nadie

Soun: si Ranma nosotros no hicimos nada eso es una calumnia -haciendo se los ofendidos

Ranma: quieren que se los recuerde tengo una lista muy pero muuuuuuuy larga

Soun: cabeza gigante de Soun- no he hecho nada de lo que me acusas retrátate ahora mismo

Ranma: ya…. Ya entendí no lo hicieron pero no es para que se enoje a esa manitú

Naviki: y si no están metiendo -y se quedaron viendo todos a los niños

No estamos mintiendo ustedes no enseñaron a no mentir porque lo íbamos hacer

Akane y ukio que ya estaban saliendo del shok dijeron

Acabamos de tener un sueño muy raro que vinieron unos niños diciendo que eran mis hijos no es ridículo jajajajajaja -se rieron como desquiciadas

Naviki: hermanita no es un sueño los niños están aquí y ustedes son sus padres- en tono de burla

De pronto se escucharon dos cuerpos de los tendidos en el suelo

Naviki- dijeron todos

Naviki: pero si era broma no era para tanto

Coled: bueno ya que ello no están mintiendo será mejor ir a casa para descasar ya es tarde

Shampo: como que no están mintiendo abuela de alguien son estos niños. -Más bien ya estaba cansada de llevar al niño colgando de su cuello

Coled: mañana por la mañana vamos a la jefatura de policía para ver si no han desaparecido estos niños ya enserio estoy cansada

Vans. Yo quiero dormir con mami y papi no quiero dormir solo si no ella viene y me va a dar una paliza de las buenas porfa mami no quiero estar solo

Si nosotros también -dijeron en los otros

Shampo. Un momento quien es que te va apegar

Vans: quien más Misuki si duermo solo va a venir a pegarme y sin compasión

Ranma: a ustedes también

Kana. Si no pegaran en la nalgas hasta que se canse son muy malos con nosotras pero ustedes siempre nos defienden por eso nunca lo logra hacer pero si lo logran no nos podemos sentar en dos días por favor no queremos dormir solas queremos dormir con ustedes siiiiiiiii

Ya todos estaban furiosos con que pesando como alguien es tan cruel para golpear a unos niños

Soun. No va a suceder Ranma y Akane tienen que dormir juntos para que no les pase nada a estos niños oyeron

Ranma: pero que quien dice que yo voy en el mismo cuarto que Akane está loco

Cabeza gigante de Soun dijo escalofriante más que la anterior- ´´´no te estoy preguntando hazlo y punto estoy pidiendo que las cuiden no que te acueste con mi hija´´

Ranma. Está bien no es para tanto pero el problema es Akane si se entera les va a ir muy mal señor

Soun: no 'lo creo con que se lo expliquemos ella entenderá por eso la mejor opción es hablare, comprenderla con paciencia por eso la mejor opción es kasumi telo encargo mucho tú eres la única que no atacara ni quebrara tus huesos te lo encargo mucho confió mucho en ti. -Todos se cayeron de espalda y menta mente digiero- 'cobarde manda a su propia hija al matadero´´

Kasumi: claro papa' -con su gran sonrisa después todos con una gota estilo anime en su cabezas- ´´´como puede tomársela a la ligera ´´ -pensaron los demás

Akane: que paso donde estoy vio por todas partes acerbo a los niños cuando kasumi hablo

Kasumi: no te vayas a desmayar de nuevo Akane -kasumi estaba molesta con su hermana y dijo- necesito hablar contigo

Capítulo 6 tengo que hacer qué?

Mientras kasumi hablaba con Akane tranquilamente en una mesa apartada los miembros familia estaba concentrado en su reacción cuando de pronto se levantó del asiento

Akane: tengo que hacer qué? Están locos como se les ocurre proponerme eso esto es una broma una terrible broma papaaaaaaa

Soun: si mi niña -temblando como una hoja y pálido como un papel

Akane: COMO SE LES OCURRE ESA BRILLATE IDEA DE QUE RANMA DUERMA CONMIGO CON UNAS NIÑAS QUE PARECEN PARIENTES DE LA LOCA DE KODACHI NO...NO LO VOY APERMITIR YO DURMIENDO EN EL MISMO CUATO QUE ESTE FENOMENO

Ranma: COMO SI YO QUISIERA DORMIR CON UNA MARIMACHO COMO TU

Kasumi: cállese los 2 Akane tu dormirás en el misma habitación que el por qué las niñas no pueden estar solas porque hay unas personas que les quieren hacer daño así que no quiero oír más discusión Coled nos vemos ocupo Acer la cena adiós -familia vámonos

Adiós -dijeron todos era mejor hacer caso a Kasumi porque si no podía dejarlos sin cenar. Así que Akane se instaló en la habitación de Ranma de buena manera ya que kasumi le dijo- tienes que proteger a esas niñas porque saber que personas son las que las maltratan está bien hermanita ´´- así que no tenía otra opción más que obedecer

Una vez terminando de comer se fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar en el habitación del chico estaban tensos.

Akane: qué opinas Ranma de esto

Ranma: que más voy a opinar siempre aquerido dormir contigo pero no tenía la oportunidad Akane desde empezamos a salir a escondidas de ellos hay que aprovechar no crees

Akane: si pero esas niñas no se seme hacen muy familiares no crees quesea

Ranma: no lo creo pero no se la verdad ya.-mientras la abrasaba cuando se iban acercando Asus labios

Mami, papi ya nos cepillamos los dientes nos cantan nuestra canción antes de dormir

Ranma se había separado de Akane en ese instante ambos estaba rojos como semáforos

Ranma: ¿cuál canción?

Akako: cual más la que nos cantan todas las noches antes de dormir

Akane: hija podrías decirnos cuales se me olvido

Kana: pue una canción cuando kasumi, tía Naviki y tía shampo cantaron en navidad con una chica pelirroja que no se quienes le pregunto a papa' pero siempre evade el tema porque mama'

Ranma: como es esa chica niñas

Akako: haber pues es blanca, tiene el pelo rojo trenzado, tiene los ojos azules igual que tu papa' y usaba un vestido verde porque es muy linda no sé pero se parece a ti será que nuestra tía papa'

Ranma: ….

Akane: niñas acuéstese les voy cantar la canción a dormir, -Ranma salió de la habitación para pensar lo que les había dicho las niñas, una vez que se durmieron Akane fue a buscar a Ranma lo encontró en el doyo sentado

Akane: que pasa Ranma porque tan pensativo es por lo que dijeron las niñas

Ranma: pues si pero no se me hace raro que ellas sepan de la chica pelirroja pero no sepan quien es…. no será es una tontería

Akane: tontería porque no entiendo Ranma explícate bien por favor

Ranma: no me agás caso Akane vamos a dormir sí o no quieres dormir esta noche -lo dijo en tono sexual porque él sabía que con solo la ponía a su merced

Akane: pervertido pero no me molestaría no dormir

Se besaron tierna mente, después fueron profundizar más es beso él fue empujar hacia adelante para que ella se fuera recostando en el suelo del doyo acariciándose mutuamente sin dejar de besase se fueron despojando cada una de sus prendas hasta quedar completamente desnudos se Ranma introdujo en la intimidad de la chica ella grito de placer con las envestidas que le hacia su pareja entre amor, lujuria, placer, adrenalina y pasión hasta llegar ambos al climas cansados sus respiraciones agitadas el salió de ella se puso lado para abrasarla por la cintura y le dio un beso en los labios.

Akane: Ranma vístete por que las niñas están solas

Ranma: está bien pero me hubiera gustado estar más así contigo pero tienes razón no puedo creer que alguien quiere hacerles daño y tu

Akane: yo tampoco pero algo si te digo silo encuentro no le voy a dar caricias (caricias en costa rica significa pegarle bueno cuando uno está enojada con la persona en cuestión) y no me voy a detener te lo juro

Ranma: jajajajajaja si ni me lo menciones tengo vassssstante experiencia de esa clase de cariños amor

Una vez vestido se fueron a la habitación de las niñas para descansar pero no tan tranquilos por la situación.

Capitulo7 hay problema

Al día siguiente Coled fue a la estación de policía pero fue en bano por que no habían desaparecido ningunos niños con esa descripción, en el terreno baldío 4 jóvenes se despertaron con un terrible dolor de cabeza como si tuvieran goma (goma significa resaca).

Riogy: se encuentran bien chicos

Si -dijeron el resto. Pero se percataron de algo muy importante 1 el espejo estaba roto ,2 los niños no estaban y 3 si sus padres se enteraban de lo sucedido no estaría a salvo

Misuki: airén donde están

Sakura: hay que encontrarlos chicos y pronto -dijo astada

Rey: si hermano recuerda lo que pasa con Kana si no toma su medicamento

Riogy: ya lo sé pero donde podrían estar no hay que alarmarnos hay que llevarlo con calma

Misuki: CON CALMA LO DICES COMO SI NADA MI HERMANO TIENE QUE LLEVAR EL INADADOR SIEMPRE POR SI TIENE UN ATAQUE DE ASMA Y TU MEDICES QUE LOTOME CON CALMA .-LE GRITO TAN FUERTE QUE EL POBRE CHICO SOLO SE TOPO LOS OIOS

Riogy: SI PERO MI HERMANA PEQUEÑA SI ES UN PROBLEMA SI NO TOMA SU MEDICAMENTO PRODRIA SUFRI UN ATAQUE Y CREEME ES PEOR QUE EL TUYO -LO DIJO CON EL MISMO TONO QUE ELLA

REY: YA BASTA DISCUTIENDO NO RESOBLEREMOS NADA HAY QUE PENSAR UNA SOLUCION AHORA PRIMERO ES ENCONTRALOS

SAKURA: rey tiene razón nada resorberemos así

ASI QUE LOS 4 CHICOS SE PUSIERON A BUSCAR POR TODAS PARTES PARA AYAR ASUS HERMANOS

MIENTRAS EN LA CASA DE LOS TENDO TODOS ORSERVANDO A LOS NIÑAS PARCIANCOPIAS DE AKANE Y RANMA CHICA UNA NIÑA TENIA PELO CORTO COMO EL DE AKANE PELO NEGRO Y LA OTRA PELO ROJO COMO RANMA CUANDO SE TRASFORMABA ESTABAN DESAYUNANDO TRAQUILA MENTE CUANDO SOUN HABLO

Soun: chicos porque no llevan a las niñas al parque para que se diviertan en vez de estar aquí de por si es sábado no tienen que ir a clases

Enserio vamos a salir -dijeron las niñas muy entusiasmadas- ´´ porfa mamá' papa' llévenos siiiiiiiii,

Ranma: yo no puedo necesito entrenar Akane porque no las, -no pudo terminar cuando las niñas estaban en pensando a llorar

Naviki: vaya padre en un segundo pusiste a llorar a tus niñas

Ranma: este no lloren si las llevaremos pero no llore está bien

Una vez terminando el desayuno salieron al paseo hay se toparon a shampo y moses a ukio y Rioga los mientras los niños se pusieron a jugar.

Ranma: porque están ustedes aquí en espacial tu pchan

Shampo: abuela dijo llevar a niño a jugar que era mi responsabilidad si no hacer caso dar reprimenda fuerte

Moses: a mí me dijo que sino los acompañaba me iba a cocinar al honor muy lentamente

Ranma: y a ti Rioga porque estas tu aquí

Rioga: pues veras ayer iba pasando por ahí y me tope a ukio el niño me vio y me abrazo que no pude zafarme no me quedo más remedio que ir con ukio a su restaurante y ustedes

Ranma: pues Soun dijo que las sacáramos a pasear nada más

Se quedaron viendo los niños jugar de repente aparecieron 4 jóvenes queriendo llevárselos A los niños

Oigan ustedes dejen a los niños -gritaron en insólito pero los jóvenes ni caso le hicieron así que alzaron a los niños para salir d hay salieron corriendo de saltando los tejados de las casa hasta que se detuvieron

Riogy: estuvo secar en que estaban pensando ustedes

Kana: hermano no estás enojado verdad -mientras caminaba para atrás

Rey: enojado no es la palabra correcta hermanitas estamos muy furiosos con ustedes

Misuki: hermanito esta vez nadie te salvará

Sakura: se pasaron de la raya

Iban acercando los niños retrocedida muy despacio para atrás de repente los jóvenes sintieron unas presencias atrás de ellos no muy contentas

Akane: así que ustedes son los que golpean a estos niños -mientras se tronaba los dedos los demás hacían lo mismo

Los jóvenes estaban frentes Asus jóvenes padres así lo único que se e fue un escape de emergencia tiraron unos polvos al suelo pero no pudieron escapar porque moses los atrapar con las cadenas antes que huyeran les dieron la paliza los dejaron medio cocientes y se llevaron a los niños de hay

Riogy: se encuentran bien -mientras le costaba de incorporarse- mama' a un tiene fuerza de orangután

Rey: ni que lo digas

Sakura: por lo menos a ti no tendieron puñetazos combinados con la espátula

Misuki: si a mí fueron con armas y los chuis de mama'

Riogy: si pero hay que recuperar a esos mocosos cuanto antes

Tienes razón -dijeron

Bueno en pesaron a tramar como recuperar a los niños mientras en el café del gato los jóvenes y sus niños estaban conversando con Coled del asunto

Coled: entiendo tendrán que salir con ellos a todas partes porque esos chicos no creo que rendirán tan fácil mente

Shampo: pero abuela les dimos una buena paliza no creo que buen van

Coled: llámalo intuición los años que tengo no son por nada nieta

Ranma: siendo así no abra opción a que ser como sombras ellos -viendo con ternura a las niñas jugar

Moses y Rioga se percataron de eso y dijeron- Ranma quita esa cara de ternura das miedo jajajajajaja -Ranma se puso rojo como semáforo al escuchar el comentario

CAPITULO 8 PLAN DE RECUPERACION

DESPUES DELA PALIZA QUE LE DIERON ESTABA ESCONDEIDOS EN UNA CASA ABANDONADA PLANIANDO LA COMO RECUPERAR A SUS HERMANOS

Riogy: bueno alguna idea

Rey: no y tu

Riogy: pue a mí se me ocurrió que alguien se vista de payaso para atraerlos -mientras se le quedaban viendo a su hermano

Rey: si quien es el ridículo que se vestirá -no se había percatado que todos tenía la vista en él-. 'ha no yo no hermano Misuki, amor no por favor se los ruego '-mientras se acercaban a el

Riogy: no tienes escapatoria así que no tienes otra opción, -se lazaron a él y en unos minutos lo pintaron y lo vistieron

Rey: los odio lo sabia

Riogy: pero te vez tan lindo jajajajajaja -todos se agarraban el vientre

Rey: jajajajajaja pero no puedo hacerlo solo así que ustedes también que pensaron que yo puedo con los 4 olvídenlo

Riogy: rey aguafiestas pero tienes razón ustedes 2 vistiesen y yo vigilo si aparecen

Pero porque tú vigilas -dijeron los3

Riogy: porque fue mi plan así que no tienen opción

Los tres se miraron acentuaron con la cabeza se lazaron a el por qué no iban a permitir que solo ellos hicieran el ridículo. Se pararon en medio de la avenida por si aprecian por su suerte los vieron pasar comprando víveres.

Vans: mami me compras algo

Shampo: no primero compro lo del restaurante si me sobrar talvez

Moses: dilo por ti yo soy quien lleva toda la carga, -moses estaba hasta el tope de las compras

Shampo: moses tú opinión no contar así que cállate -de pronto se topó con los demás-.´´´ustedes también venir´´

Ukio: si se me acabo unas cosas para uchans Ranma porque vienes que yo recuerdo no te gusta venir de compras

Ranma: digamos que tuve ganas de venir -moviendo la cabeza de lado quien había sido la responsable de gran merito

Shampo: a entender

Miren payasos -los niños salieron corriendo a ver el espectáculo que estaban dando los demás se percataron de quien eran ciertos artistas se quedaron viendo el espectáculo

Muy bien vamos andarles unos obsequio a estos jóvenes que están aquí -dijo Riogy se les entrego una caja con moño y todo- .´´selo agradezco- dijeron todos, pon, pon, pon, pon explotaron las cajas quedaron carbonizados al explotar salieron corriendo con los niños pero no llegaron muy lejos porque los alcanzaron y de nuevo los golpearon

Rey: tu brillante idea no funciono

Si -dijeron mientras se sostenía con un palo caminando muy lentamente

Riogy: bueno ustedes porque no piensan en algo en vez de echarme la culpa

Misuki: yo tengo una pero tenemos que conseguir títeres

Estaban vigilando el restaurante para poder llamar la atención del niño

Coled: que te pasa niño porque estas agitado

Vans: nada abuelita estoy bien estoy algo cansado

Coled: bueno siéntate por allí cerca de la puerta para que te entre aire

Vans: está bien -se fue asentar estaba viendo afuera cuando vio un títere de un patito moviéndose de un lado al otro salió del local y ahí se lo llevaron

Shampo: abuela donde estar Vans?

Coled: está ahí en la -quedo sin hablar porque el niño ya no estaba

En la escuela estaba Ranma y Akane con las niñas igual que ukio ya que no podían dejarlos solos de pronto los niño vieron dos títeres un hada y un cerdo con un movimiento los títeres le señalaron para que se acercaran, los 3 niño gatearon por el suelo asta salir del salón de clase los agarraron y celos llevaron de ahí

Akane: Ranma y las niñas

Ranma: Están sentadas aqu -no término la frase porque las niñas ni el otro estaban

Se levantaron de ahí para buscarlos los 4 jóvenes y los niños estaban en la casa abandonada

Riogy: por fin porque siempre nos meten en problemas ha

Akako: yo no te meto en problemas eso tu telo buscas tu solito

Rey: no empiecen ustedes 2 otra ves Kana como te has sentido

Kana: bien por?

Rey: no por nada tienes que tomarte esto

Kana: pero no me gusta

Rey: si ya lo sé pero es necesario por favor tómatelo -antes de darle el medicamento oyeron un na pare destrozada y 6 figuras muy pero muy furiosas pero esta vez no pudieron atacarlos porque habían huido, a lo largo unos chicos muy agitados de tanto corre

Rey: bueno lo único que se nos ocurre es ir a nuestras casas y sacarlas de ahí

Riogy: TE HAS BUEELTO LOCO COMO SE TEOCURRE NOS ESTA MANDANDO AL BOCA DEL LOBO

REY: si pero recuerda que nuestros padres tienen sueño profundo

Misuki: tiene razón a mi madre muchas veces melé escape así

Sakura; no hay otra opción así que hay que esperar a que se duerman y listo

Mientras en el nekoten todos los demás estaban reunidos otra vez

Coled: ya me estoy cansada de visitas sin compra nada que paso esta vez

Ranma: esos chicos son persistentes

Shampo: si yo estoy cansada de estarlos golpeando

Akane: si parecen de palo no sienten nada más yo que le estoy dando sin misericordia -todos lo demás se les hizo una gota estilo anime en la cabeza a tal declaración.

Ukio: eso lo sabemos Akane sino por ejemplo es de mirar a rachan como lo dejas

Ranma: gracias uchan

Ukio: de nada para eso están las amigas

Moses: bueno hay que estar preparados por si se aparecen esta noche no creen

Shampo: no creer ser tan tontos para meterse aquí o si

Coled: como es estado observando no lo dudo así que es mejor no dormir esta noche yo me voy a descansar para mis años no estoy para estos trotes a moses tienes que dormir en el cuarto de shampo

Moses: a que

Shampo: abuela estar loca como se le ocurre que moses duerma en mi propia habitación

Coled: no estoy loca solo que necesitas toda la ayuda me entiendes -de pronto al niño lo vio agitándose muy raro-, Vans que te pasa? Pareces agitado

Vans: abuelita no me siento muy bien -de pronto se desmayo

Coled: Vans despierta vamos esto no es un juego despierta -al ver que el niño no reaccionaba dijo- shampo a que llevarlo con tofu rápido casi no respira

Shampo casi no reaccionaba cuando Coled le llamo la atención

Coled: SHAMPO QUE HACES AHÍ PARADA MUEVATE RAPIDO

SHAMPO, MOSES Y COLED SE LLEVARON RAPIDO AL NIÑO AL DOCTOR PARA AVERIGUAR QUE LE PASABA

TOFU: que paso Coled'?

Coled: NOSE ESTABA AGITANDOSE COMO SI LE FALTARA EL AIRE DE PRONTO SE DESMAYO Y NO REACIONABA Y APARTE TIENE LOS LABIOS MORADOS DOC REVISELO -LO DIJO AL BORDE DELA DESSESPERACION

Póngalo en la camilla -dijo tofu una vez en la camilla le puso una mascarilla para el oxígeno y tubos en la venas para el medicamento saco a los demás del cuarto para poder hacer su trabajo mejor porque lo tenían asfixiado de tantas preguntas porque le pone esto? por qué le pone aquello? Dígame que es lo que tiene? Después de varias horas el doctor salió del cuarto para responderles las preguntas

Coled: y bien como sigue

Tofu: ya está mucho mejor pero tendrá que estar internado hasta que controle

Shampo: controlar que, que tiene mi niño doc.

Tofu: él tiene asma no lo sabían por eso sus labios se pusieron morados a igual que sus uñas él tiene que estar vigilado por si presenta algún ataque de estos

Shampo: asma que es eso?

Tofu. Suspiro pues es, -El asma es una enfermedad que ocasiona inflamación y estrechamiento de las vías respiratorias. El asma es causada por hinchazón de las vías respiratorias. Cuando se presenta un ataque de asma, los músculos que rodean las vías aéreas se vuelven rígidos y el revestimiento de los conductos aéreos se hincha. Esto reduce la cantidad de aire que puede pasar.

El asma se observa comúnmente en los niños y es una causa importante de hospitalización y ausentismo escolar. El asma y las alergias a menudo se presentan juntos. -La respuesta. Shampo para detectar un ataque de asma es fácil sus síntomas son los siguientes

Los problemas respiratorios son comunes y pueden abarcar:

• Dificultad respiratoria

• Sensación de falta de aliento

• Jadear

• Dificultad para exhalar

• Respirar más rápido de lo normal

Cuando la respiración se hace muy difícil, la piel del pecho y el cuello puede hundirse.

Otros síntomas de asma en los niños abarcan:

• Tos que algunas veces despierta al niño por la noche (puede ser el único síntoma)

• Bolsas oscuras bajo los ojos

• Sentirse cansado

• Irritabilidad

• Rigidez en el pecho

• Sibilancias, un sonido silbante hecho al respirar que puede ser más notorio cuando el niño exhala

El tipo y patrón de los síntomas del asma de su hijo pueden variar. Pueden ocurrir con frecuencia o sólo cuando ciertos desencadenantes están presentes. Algunos niños son más propensos a tener síntomas de asma por la noche.

Shampo: yo ver al niño extraño pero no saber que le sucedía pese que por jugar demasiado estaba cansado Dios ayer entreno conmigo sin cesar si hubiera sabido no lo dejo -con lágrimas gruesas en sus ojos de ver al niño en ese estado

Tofu: no shampo el niño puede entrenar puede jugar puede tener una vida normar si es de cuidado pero no a gran extremo solo tiene que tener su medicamento siempre cuando este agitado o cuando no lo este

Shampo: pero que tratamiento doc.

• Tofu: con este un inhalador -enseñándole la caja shampo vio su contenido era: Una boquilla

• Una tapa que va sobre la boquilla

• Un bote lleno de medicamento

Shampo: y como funciona

Tofu: fácil El espaciador se conecta a la boquilla. El medicamento inhalado entrará primero en el tubo espaciador. Luego respire profundamente dos veces para hacer que el medicamento llegue a los pulmones. Con el uso del espaciador el medicamento se desperdicia mucho menos que rociándolo en la boca.

Shampo: ha tan entender puedo verlo doc.

Tofu: no hasta mañana tranquila ya mañana estará como nuevo ya lo veras

Shampo: gracias estaré aquí por cualquier cosa

Tofu: bueno preparare café va creo que va hacer una noche larga -no duro ni dos minutos cuando ukio llego con el niño en brazos llorando

Ukio: doc. El niño casi no respira

Tofu: que le paso

Ukio: no se le hice un origami de camarón después le estaba faltando el aire

Tofu: dámelo se fue rápido a minístrale un adrenalina (o epinefrina). Va estar internado esta noche mañana va estar mejor

Ukio: pero que tiene

Tofu: lo que tú me dijiste comió mariscos seguro es alérgico por eso reacciono así

Ukio: alérgico al marisco enserio

Tofu: si pues te lo voy a explicar. -La alergia al marisco no es exactamente lo mismo que la alergia a los alimentos procedentes del mar. Este último tipo de alergia engloba tanto el pescado (por ejemplo, el atún o el bacalao) como el marisco (por ejemplo, la langosta y la almeja). A pesar de que tanto el pescado como el marisco pertenecen a la categoría de alimentos de origen marino, son diferentes desde el punto de vista biológico. Por lo tanto, el pescado no desencadena reacciones alérgicas en aquellas personas que solo son alérgicas al marisco.

Existen dos tipos diferentes de alergia al marisco:

1. alergia a los crustáceos (como las gambas, los cangrejos y las langostas)

2. alergia a los moluscos (como las almejas, los mejillones, las ostras y las vieiras)

Algunas personas con alergia al marisco son alérgicas a ambos tipos de alimentos pero hay otras que solo son alérgicas a uno de estos tipos. A pesar de que la mayoría de reacciones alérgicas al marisco ocurren al ingerir marisco, algunas personas reaccionan incluso alentar en contacto con el marisco o al inhalar vapores el olor procedente del marisco durante su proceso de cocción.

La alergia al marisco se puede desarrollar a cualquier edad. Incluso aquellas personas que previamente ingerían marisco sin problemas pueden desarrollar este tipo de alergia. Algunas personas acaban superando determinadas alergias alimentarias con paso del tiempo, pero las personas alérgicas al marisco suelen presentar esta afección hasta el final de sus días La alergia al marisco puede provocar una reacción muy grave, incluso aunque las reacciones presentadas previamente ante este tipo de alimento hayan sido de carácter leve. Por lo tanto, cualquier persona que sea alérgica al marisco debe evitar por completo ingerir este tipo de alimento.

Si a su hijo le han diagnosticado una alergia al marisco, deberán tener siempre a mano su inyectable de adrenalina (o epinefrina) por si presentara una reacción grave. Se trata de un medicamento que le recetará el pediatra. Informe a todas y cada una de las personas que cuiden de su hijo, como sus parientes y el personal de su centro reestudios, sobre su plan de actuación en caso de emergencia. Considere también la posibilidad de que su hijo lleve siempre puesta una pulsera o brazalete de alerta médica. Qué ocurre en la alergia al marisco

Cuando una persona es alérgica al marisco, el sistema inmunitario de su organismo, que normalmente lucha contra las infecciones, reacciona de una forma desproporcionada a las proteínas que contiene el marisco. Y cada vez que esa persona ingiera (o, en algunos casos, toque o inhale) marisco, su cuerpo interpretará que esas proteínas son invasores nocivos.

El sistema inmunitario reacciona intentando por todos los medios hacer frente al invasor. Esto provoca una reacción alérgica, en la cual el organismo libera una serie de sustancias químicas, como la histamina. La liberación de estas sustancias puede hacer que los afectados presenten algunos de los siguientes síntomas:

• Resuello o respiración sibilante ("pitos" al respirar)

• dificultad para respirar

• Tos

• Ronquera

• Opresión de garganta

• Dolor de estómago

• Vómitos

• Diarrea

• Ojos lloros, picor y/o hinchazón ocular

• Urticaria

• Granos o ronchas rojas

• Inflamación

• Disminución de la tensión arterial, que puede provocar mareos y/o pérdida de la conciencia

Su hijo puede tener distintos tipos de reacciones alérgicas a distintos tipos de marisco o reaccionar de formas diferentes en momentos diferentes. Algunas reacciones alérgicas pueden ser muy leves,

Afectando solamente a un sistema como, por ejemplo, la aparición de ronchas en la piel. Otros reacciones alérgicas que pueden ser mucho más graves e implicar la participación de varias partes del organismo.

. Ukio va estar bien siéntate a la par de shampo -cuando ter mino de hablar Ranma llego alterado

Ranma: doc. La niña tiene ataque muy raros

Tofu: Ranma ponle un lápiz en la boca sostenle los dedos de las manos y estíreselos yo voy por alcohol. -Ranma hiso lo que el doctor le dijo la sostuvieron fuerte mientras le ponían el algodón mojado de alcohol para que pudiera respirar una vez calmada el doctor se la llevo a la habitación para que descansara

Tofu: tampoco sabias que sufría ataque epilépticos verdad Ranma -solo negó con la cabeza bueno telo voy a explicar siéntate con los demás bueno Ranma esos ataque son.

La epilepsia (del latín epilepsia, y este del griego ἐπιληψία, intercepción) es un trastorno provocado por un desequilibrio en la actividad eléctrica de las neuronas de alguna zona del cerebro. Se caracteriza por uno o varios trastornos neurológicos que dejan una predisposición en el cerebro a padecer convulsiones recurrentes, que suelen dar lugar a consecuencias neurobiológicas, cognitivas y psicológicas.1

Una convulsión o crisis epiléptica o comicial es un evento súbito y de corta duración, caracterizado por una anormal y excesiva o bien sincrónica actividad neuronal en el cerebro. Las crisis epilépticas suelen ser transitorias, con o sin disminución del nivel de consciencia, movimientos convulsivos y otras manifestaciones clínicas. Pero no te preocupes tiene tratamiento para controlárselos puede llevar una vida normal como toda persona mañana te explico cómo tiene que tomase el medicamento

Ranma: gracias doc.

Tofu: de nada voy hacer café quieren chicos ellos -solo acentuaron con la cabeza porque esa noche iba hacer larga para todos (esta información la saque de interne yo pienso que es importante saber de qué se trata ustedes no)

CAPITULO 9 CHARPER

Ala mañana siguiente después de un buen susto que le dieron los niños podían llevárselos a su casa.

Shampo: Vans porque no me dijiste lo que tenias

Vans: decirte que si tú siempre lo has sabido mami

Shampo: no yo no lo sabía

Vans: tú y mi papa' siempre están a cargo de mi salud

Shampo: olvídalo

Vans:…

Todos volvieron Asus actividades de siempre shampo y moses en el restaurante, ukio en uchans, Ranma y Akane en la casa sin derecho a dormir porque ningún de sus familias selo permitieron al caer la noche solo buscaron cama se le olvidaron por completo la vigilancia

Riogy: listos a hora aquí ir a buscarlos nos vemos aquí en dos horas

De acuerdo -dijeron al mismo tiempo

En el nekoten una chinita estaba buscando la llave del restaurante para entra

Misuki: hay en donde están haber ha ya recuerdo debajo de la alfombra-, se agacho levanto la alfombra y abrió la puerta del restaurante. se introdujo sigilosamente por el sitio sin hacer ruido pero como estaba oscuro choco con una mesa y casi bota un florero que agarro en el aire suspiro del error que había cometido se dirigió a la planta de arriba donde estaban los demás reviso las habitaciones del sitio cuando la hayo vio que su madre estaba abrasando su hermano se introdujo al interior se agacho para quitarle el brazo pero cuando lo levantaba más lo abrasaba inhalo y suspiro con rápido movimiento puso una almohada en el sitio levanto al chico salió dela habitación sigilosamente pero no llego muy lejos porque le dieron un golpe por la parte de la cabeza dejándola incociente al niño lo atajaron antes de caer al suelo pero ella no tuvo tanta suerte pegando la cara con el piso la amarraron como capullo y la amordazaron

Coled: creíste que no te había escuchado jajajaja bueno a llamar a Naviki porque creo que Ranma y Akane están en las mismas y de paso voy donde ukio

Coled: halo Naviki soy yo Coled

Naviki: abuela sabe qué hora es -dijo con mal humor

Coled: si lose pero unos de los que persiguen a los niños entro a mi casa seguro ya están intentado entra a la de ustedes

Naviki: en serio tendré que despertar a papa' y a tío de paso a kasumi gracias abuela

Coled: de nada -y corto- mejor me voy porque la pobre de ukio debe estar muy dormida- se fue rápido al uchans y efectivamente una joven iba saliendo del uchans corrió rapidez que el joven solo sintió un golpe de tras dela nuca lo amordazo y lo ato como capullo dejo al niño en su cuarto y dejo una nota y se llevó al joven su restaurante para mañana ir al doyo

CAPITULO 1O CHARPER

Mientras en el doyo dos jóvenes entraron por la ventana del joven para logra su cometido se pararon al frente de sus padres y sus hermanas pero no lo lograron porque a quien encendió el interruptor

Riogy: heeee rey tú prendiste la luz verdad

Rey: no pensé que fuiste tú

Tragaron saliva con dificulta voltearon muy lentamente hay estaban su tías y sus abuelos, Naviki con un mazo, kasumi con un sartén y sus abuelos tronándose los nudillos nos les dieron tiempo de reaccionar Naviki le dio con el mazo kasumi con el sartén varias veces y sus abuelos los golpearon sin con pasión los amarraron y los amordazaron y se fueron a dormir.

Ala mañana siguiente Ranma y Akane se levantaron muy contentos por una buena noche de sueño bajaron para ir a correr pero kasumi los detuvo

Kasumi: chicos Coled y los demás no tardan en llegar valla a vigilar a esos 2

Ranma, Akane: a esos dos quienes

Kasumi: a los que se metieron al cuarto para llevarse a las niñas cuales mas

Ranma: en serio no pensé que fueran tan tontos para eso o si

Akane: vamos no creo que mi hermana este mintiendo. -Una vez entrando estaban en el comedor amordazados y amarrados como capullo mirándose mutuamente pero uno estaba temblando de miedo al ver la cara de furia que tenía su hermano

Riogy: hermano cuando me desaten te matare luego le digo a tío tofu que te reviva para después matarte otra vez lo repetiré hasta cansarme hermano.- Pensó el chico

Rey: esa cara no se me hace buena mejor que no desaten, que no lo desaten -pensando el atemorizado que era tanto el miedo que ya sentía que se hacía en los pantalones .Akane a pesar que estaba furioso con ello no sabía porque cuando los vio sentía un sentimiento extraño como si no fueran malos se acercó a ellos y les dijo

Akane: se sienten cómodos, -ellos solo negaron con la cabeza-; los vamos a desatar pero si prometen no huir -uno asintió el otro negó desesperada mente una vez desatados rey se escondió detrás de Akane porque su hermano estaba echo furia.

Riogy: rey sal detrás de ella solo quiero darte cariño hermano

Rey: no porfa no tea partes si

Akane: este que pasa? Chico podrías quitarte de tras mío es incómodo. -Más bien Ranma no estaba de buenas pulgas por el atrevimiento de joven

Ranma: si quítate detrás de mi prometida. -Un rápido movimiento se puso detrás de Ranma

Ranma: oye chico eres raro o que suéltame

Rey: no por favor si me quito de aquí mi hermano me asesina- lo dijo temblando como una hoja

Akane: joven no quiero que lo ataques en esta casa oíste. -Riogy vio a su madre a los ojos sabía que ella estaba hablando en serio sino obedecía le iba a ir muy mal lo único que hiso acentuar con la cabeza no muy convencido de sus actos lo único que hizo sentarse con un muy pero muuuuy mal humor

Rey: gracias -se quitó de tras de Ranma pero no alejarse de él. Ranma a un se sentía incómodo por la situación

Kasumi llego con tasas de té para Ranma y Akane los dejo caer del susto al ver a los jóvenes desatados y dijo con furia

Kasumi: COMO SE LES OCURRE DESATARLOS ESTAN LOCOS O QUE NOS COSTO MUCHO AMARRALOS PARA QUE USTEDES LOS SUELTEN-GRITO

Akane: kasumi tranquilízate no van huir verdad

Riogy: si hubiera querido huir me había desatado hace ratos sin que ustedes se dieran cuenta -lo dijo con arrogancia

Ranma: oye no seas descortés con nosotros malagradecido -Ranma se sorprendió al igual que Akane porque son los mismas palabras que le dice Genma al Ranma

Naviki: me sorprendes cuñado nunca te había escuchado decir lo mismo que tu padre que falta que comprometas a tus hijos

Ranma: ha eso jamás lo voy hacer escucha Naviki si algún día mis hijos se llegan a comprometer será por su cuenta no porque yo los obligare me entendiste

Akane: yo opino lo mismo es terrible comprometerlo a uno sin contar con sus sentimientos así deja de molestarnos Naviki o no respondo

Naviki: nno…. Hay que…. Legar a esos extremos chicos e. Era una simple broma. -Lo único que hiso fue asentarse como niña buena al tal regaño de esos dos

Naviki: chicos como se llaman? No mendigan que son hijos de mi hermana y mi cuñado jajajajajaja. -Pero no rio mucho porque los chicos la vieron fijamente.

Riogy: me llamo Riogy y este cobarde es mi hermano rey y lo de tu pregunta tú qué piensas

Naviki no sabía que responder jamás nadie la hubiera hablado así con astucia no podía creer como si fuera cosa de ella se parecían tanto ha Ranma y Akane pero no se quedó callada fijo la vista que tenía a la revista mano como si no fuera con ella cuando las niñas se asomaron al ver a sus hermanos se asustaron sabían que estaban molestos con ellos se sentaron a la par de Akane para protegerse

Riogy: hola Akako, Kana se divirtieron de la golpiza que nos dieron a mí y a rey. -Ellas solo negaron con la cabeza

Kana: rey hermano estás enojado

Rey: enojado no es la palabra

Akako: Riogy me perdonas con la cara agachada

Riogy: déjame pensarlo mmmmm no

Akane: que pasa aquí Akako Kana explíquense

Riogy: si hermanita explícales

Akako: bueno la verdad es que ellos hicieron una fiesta sin su permiso y a nosotros no encerraron en el cuarto entonces me acorde del espejo que abuelo happy tenía y nos dijo que nos trasportaba entonces si nos transportaron con ustedes mama'

Ranma: es…espejo que clase de espejo

Riogy: este pero se rompió y no sabemos cómo regresar no sé dónde sacaron la loca idea de transportar sino es al revés es viajar al pasado

Akane: entonces cuando ellas dijeron que eran mis hijas era verdad.-Akane estaba a punto de darle un paro hay mismo

Riogy: que fue exactamente lo que les dijeron estas semillas de la maldad

Ranma: no les digas así ellas son unos ángeles

Riogy: si claro son unos ángeles con rabo, cuernos y tridente que solo saben hacer más que molestar y tú solo las defiendes siempre es lo mismo

Ranma: así yo creo que si las trataran bien no estarían en este embrollo o me equivoco.

Riogy: no ellas son las que nos molestan claro ella nunca hacen nada verdad y aunque lo hicieran jamás las castigan las consienten mas

Ranma: eso es lo que piensas

Akane: bastan los dos -gritos

Ranma, Riogy: el empezó -señalando uno al otro

Akane: parecen niños los dos no creo que en el futuro sean así

Rey: no es peor solo que hoy están un poco más calmados jajajaja

Riogy: cierra la boca sino -logrando asustar a su hermano

Después de esa discusión llegaron Coled y los demás para desatar ese problema que tenía también traían a los dos chicas amarradas que le estaban haciendo cara de asesinas al pobre de rey. El chico solo deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara

Coled: porque están desatados

Riogy: y sigue la mula al trigo (no sé cómo se pronuncia bien ese dicho) lo que recibió fue un bastonazo de parte dela señora;- oiga eso duele -dijo el joven

Coled: eso te pasa por irrespetuoso quien te enseño esa manera de responder a los mayores ha.- Por alguna razón todos se quedaron viendo al Ranma

Ranma: oigan porque se me quedad viendo a mi

Genma: porque tú eres u irrespetuoso no me cabe la mayor duda de que tu hijos sea así

Ranma: yo no me hagas reír padre tú eres el único responsable de que yo no te respete -dándole un golpe yendo directo al estanque

Genma convertido en panda enseñado un letrero diciendo: con esto lo me lo confirma si tú no me respetas dudo que tus hijos lo sea.

Coled: bueno ahora quiero saber quiénes son y porque quieren atacar a estos niños -mi entras desataban a las otras chicas

Riogy: atacar de qué están hablando

Coled: dicen que ustedes las golpean porque

Riogy: un momento yo Akako, Kana que fue exactamente lo que ustedes les dijeron

Akako: la verdad que ustedes nos dan de nalgadas pero papa' y mama' siempre se los impiden no lo logran

Riogy: que ahora si te las búscate hermanita ven acá,- persiguió a su hermana por el comedor pero recibió un señor mazazo de Akane

Riogy: ha ahora que hice -mientras se sobaba la cabeza

Akane: todavía lo preguntas será mejor que te controles osino -con tono amenazante-, kasumi porque no llevas al parque a los niños mientras nosotros arreglamos esto sí -dijo con tono dulce

Kasumi: está bien hermana niños vamos -y se pusieron a salir de la casa

Coled: ahora si me responderán

Riogy: yo ya le respondí

Coled: no ustedes nos dijeron sus nombres no sus apellidos y por favor con esta ves con respeto

Riogy: está bien soy Riogy saotome y él es rey saotome

Misuki. Yo me llamo Misuki (no se el apellido de moses si sería tan amables de decírmelo)

Sakura: yo me llamo sakura Hibiki

Queeeeeee -dijeron todos que casi se escucha en todo Nerimia

Rioga: es una broma verdad

Riogy: porque íbamos a mentir

Rioga: no se cámara escondida, -los cuatro chicos se cayeron de espaldas al oír tan barbaridad

Rey: cámara escondida con qué fin ha

Ranma: no se talvez una locura del señor Soun y el viejo

Cabeza gigante de Soun- ´´ya te dije que yo no hice tan cosa´´

Ranma: que quiere que piense ha

Riogy: oigan yo no estoy mintiendo

Ranma: a no que pruebas tienes de lo que estás diciendo es lógico que son artimañas de estos dos -señalando a los patriarcas de la familia

Riogy: enserio quieres verlas con tono desafiante

Rey: Riogy que estás haciendo si lo haces

Riogy: tranquilo no pasara nada -mirando de reojo a su madre lógico no paso de ser percibida por Naviki

Naviki: yo si quiero verlas y ustedes, -todos afirmaron

Misuki, sakura: podemos hablar con ustedes un momento -mientras los jalaba de las orejas se fueron frente del estanque se murmuran muy bajo

Misuki: estás loco quieres que no nazca o que Riogy

Riogy: no te preocupes amor sabes por qué,- ella negó con la cabeza;- porque tu madre y sus otras chicas no pueden hacer nada

Sakura: a que te refieres

Rey: si Riogy no sé qué ganas con esto

Riogy: pues verán una noche yo me le vente a tomar leche vi a mi padre y mama' conversando de sus viejos tiempos pero un tema me intereso mucho

Rey: cual

Riogy: que mi madre no se casó virgen con el

Queee -dijeron murmurando

Riogy: si porque jóvenes ellos pues como decir no se daban simples besos que digamos. Buenos con lo que hacemos a solas Misuki -con tono de picara

Misuki: Riogy -avergonzada la muchacha- está bien pero tendremos que enseñar nosotras también

Sakura: no queda más remedio mmmmm con que asolas ha jajajaja

Riogy: si lo mismo que haces con mi hermano las tereas de matemáticas, -lo que hiso que la chica dejara de reír para ponerse roja como tomate

Una vez hablaron se fueron a sentar para ensenar dichas pruebas

Riogy: quieren las pruebas aquí están -sacando de su billetera una miraron una foto de ellos adultos sonriendo unas pequeñas a la par con dos jóvenes haciéndoles cuernos detrás de ellas muy sonrientes, la china saco otra foto con un niño con los cachetes inflados y una joven con el ceño fruncido y los brazos alrededor del pecho y dos parejas de chinos muy sonrientes, la última con una foto donde estaban frente dos adultos parados y sus dos hijos sentados el niño sentado en el regazo dela joven

Ranma y los demás las vieron y se escucharon una carcajada exeto una que estaba examinando la fotografía

Ranma: muy buena muy buena creyeron que les íbamos a creer seguro son falsas

Naviki: este Ranma no son falsas son de verdad te lo aseguro -lo dijo con mucho seriedad lo que todos se pusieron a reír de nuevo pero al ver la cara de Naviki que no emitida nada de solo se les quedaba viendo

Akane: ya hermana es una broma no vez que son falsas

Naviki: te puedo asegurar que no es broma y no son falsas

Ranma: haber por qué dices que no son falsas

Naviki: aunque no me crean creo que las tome yo

Riogy: si tía tus las tomaste a todos por cierto

Ranma: como

Naviki: si miren en la esquina de las foto dos iniciales NT solo yo le pongo eso a mis fotos

Akane: ya hermana deja de inventar

Naviki: no estoy inventando más bien aquí tengo unas fotos de Ranma chica si quieres véalas veras que no estoy mintiendo. -Dicho esto se pusieron verlas y confirmaron que era real eran fotos tomadas por nada más y nada menos que Naviki

Riogy: Ranma chica quien es ella

Naviki: quien más tu padre

Riogy: ha

Naviki: no conoces a tu padre en chica, -el chico solo no podía creerlo su padre no podía, no podía creerlo se imaginaba ha Ranma usando ropa de chica con vestido y tocones y maquillaje (legitimo tacones de Eva) solo sacudió su cabeza mirando como si fuera un bicho raro al igual que los otros

Ranma: porque me miran así

Riogy: padre una pregunta te gusta ves. Ves… vestirte...de…. mu mujer -dijo tartamudeando

Ranma: que no porque

Riogy: tía dijo Ranma chica

Ranma: si pero no es lo que piensan

Rey: entonces

Ranma: pues verán -se fue al estanque y se lanzó saliendo la sexual chica pelirroja

Riogy: pe...Pero… que clase de brujería es esta

Ranma: no es brujería es una maldición que tu abuelo es el culpable me llevo a los estanques de jusekio y tu vimos un lamentable accidente

Rey: ha con razón cuando abuelo quiso llevarnos tú lo golpeaste hasta casi matarlo ahora sé él porque

Naviki: chicos no creen que esto les afecta en el futuro podrían no nacer -cambiando el tema mientras Akane vierte agua caliente sobre Ranma para regresando a la normalidad

Riogy: no porque las supuestas prometidas de papa' perdieron hace mucho tiempo, -un silencio reino en la sala

Misuki: este madre podrías préstame el baño necesito bañarme a igual que los de mas

Akane: vamos todas las de aquí a bañarnos no quiero que se vallan mientras suben entendido

Riogy: amor déjanos bañarlos a nosotros primero mientras ustedes buscan algo bonito para ponerse -se lo dijo susurrando en el oído

Misuki: está bien

Riogy: hermano a bañarnos

Ranma, Rioga, moses: esperen nosotros nos bañamos con ustedes, -dicho esto se fueron a bañarse mientras las chicas iban al cuarto de Akane para que les prestara ropa, pero no estaban muy convencidas por usarlas

Misuki: este madre tu usar esto parecen de monja

Sakura: si no tienes otra cosas

Naviki: pues yo tengo unas que pueden usar de paso tu Akane

Akane: que tiene mi ropa- con una vena hinchada en la frente

Naviki: no te ofendas hermanita pero tu ropa deja mucho que decir

Misuki: si yo creo que padre no le carea mal un vistazo ya me imagino viéndote con cara de bobalandia

Sakura: si madre así le das una lección a nuestras madres que tienes un cuerpo de impacto van a sentir tanta envidia que no van a saber que hacer telo aseguro

Naviki: si hermanita hazlo no te arrepentirás

Akane: no lo sé. Bueno lo hare, -pero no muy convencida

Fueron al cuarto de Naviki, hay encontraron mini faldas de Jean y blusas de tirantes con forma de´´ v´´´estaban muy emocionadas con la ropa exeto una que no le convencía mucho una vez los chicos terminaron de bañarse fueron al cuarto de Ranma para que les prestara ropa lógico lo mismo pantalones negros y camisas chinas Riogy escogió una color azul y rey una color verde se vistieron y esperaron en la sala , las chicas terminaron de bañarse y vestirse bajaron a la sala con una muy tímida Akane atrás

Misuki: Riogy como me veo -modelándole frente a el

Sakura: rey tú qué opinas, -los chicos tenían la boca abierta al ver Asus novias

Riogy, rey: guapas amor –dijeron-´´´como quisiera quitarle la ropa´´ -pensaron después se sentaron en sus regazos pero ukio y shampo las quitaron de hay

Shampo, ukio: una señorita no debe sentarse en el regazo de su novio sino después de casarse,- unos muy molestos chicos no tuvieron más remedio que obedecer

Misuki, sakura: madre sal para que padre te vea

Naviki: si ya tengo la cámara encendida

Akane: no me da vergüenza.-pero Misuki entro para meterla a la sala

Ranma: quien querrá ver a un -no término la frase porque quedo impresionado como se veía su prometida con una mini falda de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes pegada al cuerpo.

Riogy: tía quieres ver cómo le quito dinero a papa' -murmurando Naviki solo asintió

Riogy: papa' me das dinero necesito llevar a mi novia de paseo, -Ranma solo saco su billetera se la dio a su hijo sin dejar de mirar a Akane;- gracias padre se la devolvió

Naviki: Ranma me debes 10.000 yenes me los das -Ranma hizo lo mismo no estaba en otro mundo

Genma no fue tan afortunado porque toco a Ranma en el hombro asiendo que saliera de bobalandia

Genma: hijo mío me das dinero

Ranma: a que estás loco no te voy a dar nada. -Lo que recibió fue un golpe Lledó directo al estanque;- que raro no tenía más dinero. -Pensó el chico lo único que hizo fue subir los hombros sin tomarle la mayor importancia

Akane: como luzco

Ranma: ha Bobo… bonita

Akane: gracias -muy sonrojada las otras prometidas no salían del asombro como Akane podía lucir tan femenina no le salían palabras

Naviki: si Akane sigue vistiéndose así no tendré que vender más fotos de ellos dos. -Pensó la hermana del Akane mientras contaba el dinero

Coled: muy bien chico porque dijiste que las otras supuestas prometidas ya no tenían oportunidad con yerno tú sabes -porque dejando a todos viéndolo

Riogy: porque si lo perdieron hace mucho tiempo

Soun: no entiendo explícate

Riogy: no es mi obligación contarte -viendo a los protagonistas

Naviki: hay algo que me tengas que contar hermana

Akane: a que tengo que contar

Naviki: no sé por algo mi sobrino no los deja de ver no sé pero aquí hay gato encerrado

Akane: no s de que me acusan yo no hecho nada

Soun: si una señorita como Akane no tienen que acusarla de nada, -lo que hiso que los 4 jóvenes echaran una carcajada sosteniéndose la barriga;- que es tan gracioso- dijo con seriedad

Riogy: no la palabra es la graciosa

Soun que palabra

Rey: señorita eso ni el papa se la cree

Misuki: si estoy de acuerdo contigo

Ranma: oigan eso no es gracioso

Riogy: tú eres el menos indicado para defenderla

Ranma: que mira yo respeto mucho a mi prometida para que la ofendan d esa forman,- lo que provoco más risas de los jóvenes

Riogy: res… respetarla jajajajajaja eso ni tú te lo crees jajajajajaja ha ya no me hagan reír más por favor me duele el estómago ha

Ranma: yo no soy su payazo dejen de reírse

Naviki: sobrino que querías decir con eso no creo lo que estoy pensando o si

Soun: si yo también que quieren decir

Rioga: enserio que es lo que….no lo creo Ranma no has tocado Akane o si

Coled: si yerno habla

Ukio: si ranchan que está pasando

Ranma: no sé de qué están hablando lo juro. -Más bien estaba deseando que la tierra lo tragara en mismo instante ya que el sabia y Akane lo que estaban hablando

Riogy: vamos papa' luna, estrellas, doyo y media noche

Akane: ha de que están ablando

Rey: mama' tú sabes de que estamos hablando o me equivoco

Ranma: YA BASTA ME BOY A ENTRENAR. -Salió hecho furia de ahí

Akane: me voy a mi habitación, -salió de ahí con tristeza

Riogy: creo que me pase.-lo dijo para sí mismo-; después le pido disculpas a igual que a papa'

Naviki: sobrino tú y yo tenemos que hablar- susurrándole al oído el solo asintió

Coled: necesito una explicación ahora -con la palma de la mano golpeo la mesa todos dieron un renplingo del susto

Misuki: abuelita ya te dijo Riogy que eso no es su deber decirte

Riogy: como dije a todos no es mi deber decirles -se levantó y se fue donde estaba su padre dejando a todos los demás con dudas , cuando llego al doyo ahí se encontraba su padre sacando el coraje que tenía cuando noto la presencia del joven

Ranma: que quieres burlarte de mí otra vez porque no me voy a detener esta para darte una paliza

Riogy: no venía a pedirte una disculpa por mi comportamiento

Ranma: no te creo

Riogy: en serio lo…. Siento no debí búrlame de algo personal de ustedes

Ranma: vas seguir con lo mismo

Riogy: todavía lo niegas sé que mi madre no se casó doncella porque ustedes adelantaron su luna de miel, -no pudo decir nada más porque Ranma le tapó la boca para que no hablara asomo la cabeza por la puertas de doyo miro a ambos lados una vez se aseguró que nadie los observaba con una mano cerro las puertas de doyo y dijo

Ranma: te voy a soltar pero no quiero que hables entendido te voy a contar todo ok, -el chico solo asintió le quito la mano dela boca y se sentaron frente uno del otro

Riogy: muy bien habla

Ranma: pues veras si hemos hecho eso de lo que ustedes confirmaron

Riogy: si pero porque tanto misterio no puedes decir que no te interesan y Ya

Ranma: no es tan fácil

Riogy: como no entiendo

Ranma: veras tú debes saber que a mí me persiguen esas día y noche, -el chico solo asintió;- veras yo estoy entrenando a tu madre para que las venza a las tres pero todavía no está al nivel de ellas por eso a un no podemos revelar que estamos saliendo ya sé que es cobarde de mi parte pero yo no puedo golpear a una mujer.

Riogy: y unos de esos entrenamiento ocurrió no

Ranma: pues si no lo pudimos evitar esa misma noche me declare a ella y como sabrás hicimos el amor toda la noche porque de por si nadie estaba en casa ese día entonces fue especial para ella como para mí era la primera vez de los dos entiendes Riogy por qué no puedo decir de nuestra relación a un

Riogy: pero como sabes que no está lista ya tuvieron un encuentro no lo has intentado

Ranma: a un no está lista y se acabo

Riogy: a que le temes padre te desconozco siempre te admirado a pesar que todo el tiempo discutimos mi padre jamás ha tenido miedo cuando venía a enfrentar al doyo tu siempre los confrontabas con valor

Ranma: basta

Riogy: no tú no eres el padre que admiro mi padre jamás tiene miedo

Ranma: Riogy dije que basta

Riogy: no voy a parar hasta que me digas o ya veo eres como un niño que sale corriendo a las faldas de su madre eso ere,- no pudo terminar por que Ranma le dio un golpe en la mejilla

Ranma: cállate quieres oírlo te lo diré -lo agarro de la camisa casi estrangulándolo;- temo perderla, temo que la lastime gravemente y que no despierte jamás eso es lo que temo por que la amo más que a mi vida por eso no quiero que la lastime -una delgada lagrima recorrió su mejilla

Riogy: no…. Lo sabrás… si….no lo intentas… me… sueltas…. No….. Puedo….. Res….pirar, -lo dejo caer al suelo

Ranma: largo de aquí

Riogy: cof. Cof... Piensa lo que dije porque si no más adelante no podrá luchar eso de lo aseguro

Ranma: a que te refieres

Riogy: te lo voy a decir pero prométeme que harás que mama' luche

Ranma: lo prometo

Ranma: veras mi padre embarazo a mama' antes de su encuentro por eso no pudo luchar ni demostrarle a esas que no la valoraba como artista marcial mi padre siempre se lamentó de eso no me refiero Asus hijos sino que por no realizar el encuentro esperado de mama' no puno ver los frutos de su entrenamiento sabes como la vieron las otras la chica que se metió en la cama para atraparlo eso es lo que le dice kodachi cada vez que se la topa eso quieres

Ranma: No…. No quiero eso

Riogy: entonces realiza un encuentro que las derrote veras que le ahorraras vergüenzas en el futuro -termino el relato y se fue de ahí a un Ranma muy pensativo

Ranma: será hablar con Akane para que esté preparada para el encuentro

Salió del doyo para tocarle la ventana del cuarto de Akane que porciento no estaba de muy buen humor

Akane: que quieres

Ranma: hablar contigo

Akane: ahora no puede ser en la noche

Ranma: No, no puede esperar

Akane: está bien pasa, -salto al cuarto de la chica

Ranma: Akane contéstame estas listas para enfrentarte a shampo, ukio y kodachi

Akane: no se Ranma

Ranma: es que quiero que las enfrentes para que una vez te respeten como mi prometida, mi amiga, futura esposa y artista marcial que dices

Akane: Ranma confías que yo les gane

El artista dudo pero le dijo: si telo aseguro las vencerás ya sabes el truco de las castañas y el golpe del dragón lo harás ganaras -mientras se acercaba y deposito un beso en sus labios dándole la segura que lo haría salió dela ventana para planear el encuentro de su compañera.

Mientras en la sala

Misuki: Riogy donde estabas amor

Riogy: arreglando un asunto amor quieres ir a otra parte -susurrando al oído

Misuki: si

Riogy: bueno vamos al doyo a entrenar un rato

Misuki: bien -se paró pero se volvió a sentar porque la abuela la detuvo

Coled: a entrenar a otro perro con ese hueso fui joven tataranieta sé lo que se refieren a entrenar a mí no me engañas, -mientras hacía señas con los dedos

Misuki: si abuela si íbamos a entrenar no me crees -total mente inocente

Coled: déjame pensarlo mmmmm no, no te creo

Riogy: vieja bruja metiche no se muere ya pensaba pasar un buen rato -refunfuñaba por debajo a la intervención de Coled

Coled: dijiste algo

Riogy: no yo no he dicho nada señora-dijo- ´´´momia, dinosaurio, ´´´-pensaba el chico

Coled: bueno nosotros nos vamos Naviki dile a kasumi que lleve al niño al restaurante por favor -se levantaron y se fueron exeto una chinita que a regañadientes tuvo que ir, tiempo después se fueron Rioga y ukio con el niño kasumi fue a dejar al niño al restaurante para después llegar a hacer la cena, en el cuarto de Naviki una ansiosa tía esperando una valiosa información pero su sobrino no ayudaba en nada

Naviki: y bien que me tienes que contar

Riogy: yo nada

Naviki: por favor lo que dijiste en la sala doyo, luna, estrellas no lo dices por decirlo o si

Riogy: tía no es mi deber decirte pero si lo averiguas no lo comentes aun porque esta vez podrías perjudicar enserio a mi madre por favor no lo comentes sino esta bes telo aseguro te odiaría y dejarías de ser su hermana ante sus ojos serias una desconocida

Naviki: que… que quieres decir con eso no creo que sería tan grave para llegar a odiarme Akane ella no es así si he hecho estafas con ellos e vendidos sus fotos asta e planeado citas sin su autorización pero no es para odiarme y despreciarme de ese modo

Riogy: yo ya te dije demasiado tía sino deseas que tu hermana te vea como un cero a la izquierda es mejor no comentar nada si lo descubres

Naviki: pero que puede ser tan grande el problema dime que es para que ella mi propia hermana me odie dime

Riogy: ya te dije que no puedo decírtelo no es mi secreto no me obligues por favor -se levantó para irse pero Naviki no se lo permitió

Naviki: no hasta que me lo digas no puedo creer que mi hermanita me odie a gran manitú dilo por favor -casi rogando

Riogy: no puedo en serio si te lo digo eres capaz de verdecerlo a las demás al mejor postor como confiar en ti dime

Naviki: te juro que no diré nada con tal de no ser odiada por ella

Riogy: muy bien tía álzalas manos y jura por lo más sagrado que no dirás nada lo que te voy a decir que lo callaras hasta el día que ellos decidan contarlo júralo tía

Naviki: juro que no diré a nadie lo que voy a decir lo que escuche fuera de esta habitación, con absolutamente a nadie ni si quiera lo escribiré en mi diario lo llevare a la tumba si es preciso

Riogy: bueno un día de estos voy a tocar la puerta de tu habitación para que te des cuenta por tus propios ojos

Naviki: ha y porque no ha hora

Riogy: porque ahora más tarde tengo una cita

Naviki: cita con la chinita esa no es así verdad que vas hacer ha te veo muy ansioso sobrino

Riogy: no es tu asunto -total mente rojo;- cualquier cosa yo y rey estamos durmiendo ok -mientras le daba dinero a su tía

Naviki: claro sobrino están profundamente dormidos -viéndolo salir de su habitación

Después de cenar los chicos se fueron a dormir al cuarto de su madre lógico salieron por la ventana para no ser vistos

Mientras en el nekoten tres personas terminando de hacia el restaurant y un niño casi durmiéndose para irse a dormir

Shampo: ha por fin vamos a dormir de paso voy a ver a Misuki estaba muy enfadada, -subió a la habitación de moses donde la chica estaba toco varias veces pero nadie contestaba

Coled: que pasa shampo porque tan frustrada

Shampo: no sé pero tocado varias veces y esta niña no contesta

Vans: mami seguro se escapó -mientras se frotaba los ojos del sueño que tenia

Shampo: escapo como si ella dijo que tenía mucho sueño

Vans: mami tú le creíste siempre dice eso para escaparse con su novio para después venir en la madrugada me sorprende que le creas tu no caes en esos trucos

Shampo: no es una bromita tuya verdad -pero vio a su niño que no tenía ni una pisca de burla en su cara para decir después;- novio que novio mi amor me lo podrías decir

Vans: quien más mami Riogy seguro está con él en estos momentos y también sakura está con rey porque ellos siempre salen en juntos (nota niño más sapo, sapo significa soplón,)

Shampo: ha con ellos pero tranquilo ve adormir con tu abuelita Coled necesito salir con tu papa' un momento si

Vans: está bien mami buenas noches -mientras se iba al cuarto de su abuela

Coled: a mí no me mires así es tu hija tu vistes como estaba con los hijos de Ranma esos chicos casi se comen con la mirada haaa si yo tuviera la edad de mi nieta también lo aria la juventud es tan linda -mientras tenía una mirada de soñadora

Shampo: ja pero se le acabara la fiestecita dios ha quien salieron esos dos Ranma no es así ni si quiera con migo y barias veces que me le e insinuado -mientras se iba al teléfono para llamar a ukio

En uchan ukio quería matar a Rioga por no saber el paradero de su hija estaba a punto de golpearlo hasta que el teléfono sonó

Ukio: halo -al otro lado de la línea

Shampo: hola ukio por casualidad tu hija está ahí

Ukio: he no porque estaba interrogando a Rioga porque no la encontró en la habitación

Shampo: creo saber dónde están pero tenemos que ir a buscarlos al doyo

Ukio: al doyo porque

Shampo: tú no preguntar solo ir y ya me temo que hallaremos una sorpresa muy grande

Ukio: está bien pero a un no entiendo vale que mi padre vino a visitarme nos vemos en el doyo adiós -y corto la llamada

Ukio: Rioga vamos al doyo

Rioga: doyo para que si ya es de noche seguro están durmiendo es de mala educación y a molestar a esta horas no, -no termino su relato porque ukio tenía su aura encendida al máximo con los cabello moviéndose como sapientes y sus ojos negros como demonio dijo con voz tétrica

Ukio: vamos ahora mismos porque si no te daré una paliza que no olvidaras me entendiste

Rioga: co… …tutu….Orde…denes

En la casa de los tendo todos dormían plácidamente hasta que el timbre dela casa sonaba desesperadamente una muy malhumorada familia en la entrada no estaban muy felices por la causa

Ranma: se puede saber por qué molestan a estas horas dela noche

Rioga: teme donde está mi niña Ranma

Ranma: ha yo que voy a saber

Moses: si lo debes saber cuándo íbamos a dormir Misuki no estaba en el cuarto

Ranma: están locos yo no sé de qué me están acusando

Shampo: a ti no pero a tus hijos si

Akane: de que estás hablando mis niños se fueron a dormir temprano

Shampo: apuesto que no están en su habitación en estos momentos ve haber te reto

Akane: está bien pero te comerás tus palabras

Shampo: vamos a ver quién se come sus palabras primero Akane

Akane se fue donde los jóvenes estaban supuestamente durmiendo al abrir la puerta no encontró a nadie la ventana dela habitación estaba abierta con mucha vergüenza bajo las escaleras

Shampo: quien se iba a comer las palabras ha es cierto tu apuesto que no los encontraste verdad

Akane: no. No los encontré contenta

Shampo: si no tienes idea

Rioga: bueno hay que ir a buscarlos saber que estarán haciendo ese pervertido con mi hija seguro salió igual a este -señalando a Ranma

Ranma: pervertido no será al revés porque tu hija no se quejaba nada con las atenciones del mío

Rioga: teme mi niña es decente no como los tuyos nenita

Akane: no discutan vamos a buscarlos pero van a ver cuándo los encuentre -mientras se tronaban los dedos salieron a toda velocidad para ir a buscarlos

En una banca de un parque secano una pareja estaba dándose un apasionado beso ella sentada en las piernas de su novio muy pegada a él siendo acariciada por el

Sakura: rey me vuelves loca

Rey: y tú a mi

Estaban tan entretenidos que no se percataron de unas figuras acervando la escena en vivo y a todo color de ellos

Rioga: disfrutando de mi hija mocoso

Rey: no tienes idea ha -se voltio hay estaba sus padres muy avergonzados de esas demostraciones en público que estaban dando

Sakura: mama', papá' que hacen aquí -mientras se quitaba del chico

Ukio: eso debería preguntártelo yo

Sakura: no...No es lo que piensan yo estaba teniendo una cita normal con mi novio

Rioga: normal lo que vimos no me pareció normal niña ha demás no pediste permiso jovencita seguro este te obligo que esperaba si es hijo de esta nenita

Ranma: oye yo no tengo la culpa de nada además tu hija no se quejaba de nada al contrario estaba muy feliz por eso

Rioga: teme Ranma

Ranma: aquí estoy, -no se dieron cuenta que unos jóvenes se iba muy despacio

Akane: alto hay jovencito quiero que me expliques donde está tu hermano ahora -mientras lo agarraba detrás del cuello de la camisa

Rey: mama' créeme a Riogy no le gusta que lo molesten cuando esta con Misuki

Akane: no hijo créeme tu a mi si no me dices donde esta te ira peor a ti por ser su cómplice

Rey: ya que lo pones de ese modo está detrás de un árbol de sakura que esta al final de ese camino (sapo)

Akane: que buen niño

Shampo: vamos

Se fueron al lugar señalado pero escucharon unos gemidos extraños se apresuraron al para llegar al lugar ahí estaba Riogy y Misuki , Riogy estaba acostado encima de la chica besándole el cuello y acariciándole sus glúteos muy ansiosos estaba que no se dieron cuenta que los estaba observado

Misuki: amor me haces cosquillas jijiji

Riogy: más que cosquilla te pienso dar amor vas hacer mía una y otra y otra vez espero que tengas bastante energía esta noche amor

Misuki: compruébalo

Beso con asías lo labios de su novia pero le dieron movieron el hombro con suavidad

Riogy: rey largo, -selo volvieron a mover con un poco más de fuerza (ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia)

Misuki: si rey déjanos en paz

Riogy: has caso hermano ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando me interrumpes verdad.- Le palmearon la espalda tan fuerte que casi le sacan el pulmón

Riogy: pero que no entendiste o que -se voltio violentamente pero su ira se convirtió en miedo al ver Asus padres y los padres de su novia

Shampo: con que hacerte mía una y otra vez ha

Akane: compruébalo ha

Riogy: este si lo dices así suena muy malo je

Ranma: quien les enseño esos ejemplos chicos

Riogy: quieres que te responda

Ranma: mira irrespetuoso mejor levántate en este instante y vámonos para la casa estas castigado

Lo que el joven izo levantarse de mala gana para dirigirse al doyo

CAPITULO 10 CHARPER

Ranma ya había planeado el encuentro para 2 días para el encuentro que con gusto asentaron. Pero en el nekoten en esos momentos un pato está apunto de cocinarse

Chica: oye chico cual es la especialidad de la casa –dijo en forma coqueta

Moses: pues es ramen de cerdo muchacha -mientras sonreía

Chica: ha pero dime chico tienes novia -mientras se acercaba más al joven

Moses: este no pero estoy muy enamorado de una -mientras se alejaba dela joven

Chica: pero no son novios todavía así que no hay problema -mientras lo acorralaba en la pared

Moses: no pero tengo la esperanza de conquistarla

Chica: hay que tierno pero yo no soy celosa no creo que se enoje

Mientras un niño veía la escena fue corriendo a decirle a su madre

Vans: madre, madre una chica está molestando a padre está muy pegada a el

Shampo: jajajaja mi niño tu padre no tiene no tiene la gracia de conquistar a las chicas telo aseguro

Vans: estas segura porque tiene sus brazos alrededor de su cuello papa' no puede quitársela de encima

Shampo: no mientas

Vans: no miento papa' está tratando de quitársela de encima ven a ver -mientras la sacaba de la cocina

Moses: chica por…por favor quítate de encima ya te dije que me interesa una chica no quiero problemas

Chica: ya te dije que no soy celosa esa chica que te interesa esta chiflada a desperdiciar aun chico como tu

Una muy furiosa chinita al ver el atrevimiento de la joven dijo con furia

Shampo: moses que se supone que estás haciendo

Moses: shampo no es lo que parece te lo juro -mientras temblaba del miedo como si hubiera visto al diablo en persona

Shampo: no es lo que parece en toces la ciega soy yo dime

Chica: pues si al despreciar a este chico tan tierno solo una ciega no sedaría cuenta pero yo no soy celosa

Moses: shampo en serio esta seme laso encima a mí no mei... -No termino la frase porque la joven lo beso mientras lo hacía miraba con burla a shampo lo que hiso que se le salieran muchas venas en la frente tanto era el coraje que sentía que no se percató que su abuela también estaba viendo la escena

Shampo: YA BASTA TU RESBALOSA ALEJATE DE MI PATO SINO QUIERES QUE TE AGA SUFRIR LENTAMENTE.

Una vez de dejar de besar a moses le dijo

Chica: y que vas hacer llorar porque perdiste a tu novio jajajajajaja

Mala elección porque shampo se lanzó hacia la joven le jalo del pelo y la saca del restaurante hay en la calle se podía oír perfectamente los gritos de terror dela joven con los gritos de gosila de shampo una vez terminado el trabajo shampo dejo a la joven metida en un basurero se sacudió las manos y entro de nuevo al restaurante don un moses estaba con los brazos estirados lo único que lo detenía era la pared que estaba detrás de él temblando de miedo al ver que la mirada de shampo poso en el

Coled: nieta porque le pegaste a la chica

Shampo: abuela tu cállate esa resbalosa selo busco por meterse con mi futuro esposo así que no quiero escuchar ninguna queja de lo que hice te quedo claro me voy a cocinar

Tanto como moses y la abuela se sorprendieron las palabras de shampo Coled quedó viendo a chico que lo único que hiso fue alzar los hombros por que no analizaba la situación desde la cocina la china grito

Shampo: MOSES SERA MEJOR QUE VEGAS A YUDARME O TEIRA PEOR QUE ESA RESBALOSA ENTENDISTE

Que fue como incentivo para el joven ya que se fue como rayo al petición de su amada la abuela solo se ranchaba la cabeza a un no entendía a su nieta lo que ella sabía era que siempre rechazaba al joven delas gafas pero ahora solo quedaban dudas en su cabeza hasta que cedió cuenta de algo que nunca percato que tal vez su nieta si le interesa al joven de las gafas, talvez solo talvez era amor lo que sentía por el pero no tenía la certeza porque su nieta la que siempre perseguía a joven saotome solo era por esa ley delas amazonas así lo dictaba perseguir al prometido hasta conquistarlo así su nieta no podía permanecer con el amor de su vida porque tenía que ser derrotada por un joven fuerte entonces callo en cuenta que su amada nieta sufría en secreto por ese amor que no podía ser correspondido por más que lo quisiera no podía estar juntos porque su ley así lo dictaba por primera vez callo en cuenta que su amada nieta con tal de no desobedecerle hacia lo que le convenía para a su tribu llevar a china al joven que la derroto por ganarse una posición en su aldea pero no su felicidad jamás pensó en eso jamás pensó en la felicidad de su nieta solo en su conveniencia para ambas no por ser la una de las jefas de consejo de las amazonas la más respetadas de todas la que su palabra era su última dicha por ella nunca pensó en los sentimientos de las demás sino cumplir cada paso la ley de su tribu nunca pensó en su adorada nieta hasta que su mirada se percató en la joven que era algo que jamás ha visto como su nieta abrasa al niño con tal ternura que casi veía tristeza en su mirada como le acariciaba el rosto del niño como si fuera un recuerdo que quisieran arrancárselo de sus manos de propio corazón y el alma de ella después miro como disimulada mente veía al joven de las gafas a pesar que estaba de espaldas casi vio como si quisiera llorar pero no derramaba ninguna lagrima solo se le quedaba viendo con mucha melancolía para después seguir con sus deberes como si no le importará nada ni a nadie

Coled: solo espero que la chica tendo venza a mi nieta por el bien de ella sino no puedo hacer nada `por su felicidad ni la de ella dijo para sí misma -se fue ala su habitación hay por primera vez lloro en silencio por su nieta por ser tan ciega por no preguntarle lo que sentía sino al contrario siempre le metía en su cabeza lo que dita la ley de su aldea no se detuvo para preguntar que pensaba que sentía que opinaba que la acongojaba que era su opinión no solo pensaba el ella en su posición de guerrera amazona la más poderosa de todas , y tenía que su nieta hiciera lo mismo que fuera igual que ella para remplazarla cuando ella faltara solo eso era lo que quería ella no su nieta su orgullo fue su ceguera y su ruina por el ser que más quería en este mundo su nieta de pues de tanto llorar se quedó dormida porque al día siguiente iba hacer diferente para ella y nieta.

Ala mañana siguiente se reunieron 2 guerreras ya que kodachi no asistió porque tenía el corazón destrozado por las niñas que dijeron ser hijas de su amado así que se fue lejos de Japón al extranjero para olvidar a su amado Ranmasama por dicha para Ranma era una de sus más grandes alegrías por desaparecer ala chiflada y loca inolvidable rosa negra se reunieron en el doyo para el encuentro unos minutos antes Ranma hablaba con Akane

Ranma: estas lista amor

Akane: si -con un poco de duda

Ranma: que pasa Akane dime

Akane: es que no se

Ranma: amor mírame este es el día que pelearas con ellas para demostrarles lo que eres capaz no te acobardes así como me golpeas cuando te ofendo pelea con ellas con esas furia que solo tu resaltas recuerda todas las veces que te han humillado menospreciado y burlado de ti te aseguro que dejare de llamarme Ranma saotome si no es asa

Akane más decidida dijo: vamos de una vez con esas tipas -con el puño alzado al aire y unos fuegos artificiales detrás

Ranma: esa es mi chica

Akane: este Ranma porque kodachi no vino al encuentro

Ranma: pues veras

Inicio del recuerdo

Ranma iba muy tranquilo comiéndose unas frituras cuando apareció kodachi al frente de el

Kodachi llorando a mares: Ranmasama vengo a decirte que te dejo en liberta ya que nuestro amor no puede ser -asiendo que Ranma le salga una gota en la cabeza de semejante mentira

Ranma: amor cual

Kodachi: no basta Ranma sé que estas destrozado por lo mismo que yo pero tranquilo yo siempre serás mi primer amor para que tú puedas estar con esas niñas que dicen ser tus hijas mi corazón se destrozó al saberlo

Ranma como dramático actor: ha si kodachi pero te deseo la mayor felicidad del mundo ahora mis niñas me necesitan

Kodachi: No, no digas más mi amado se feliz y yo lo seré así adiós mi amado -se fue corriendo de ahí dejando a Ranma con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

Fin del recuerdo

Akane: ha i no estas triste por eso

Ranma: no es más ese día estaba riéndome como desquiciado la gente se me quedo viendo como loco

Akane: jajajaja si ya me lo imagino

Ya había pasado una hora de eso Akane esperando impaciente su encuentro sus hijos y toda la familia menos kasumi que estaba cuidando a los más pequeños en otra parte dela casa estaba reunida para su lucha por la puerta del doyo se vio entrar a ukio y a shampo y los demás por ciento las hijas de ellas que no perdieron tiempo para ir con sus novios a sentarse con ellos para sujetarlo del brazo mientras con su rosto Asia d un lado al otro todos se les resbala una gota de sudor en la frente como esas chicas no se despegan ni un segundo de ellos ukio y shampo lo que hacen es a ser un largo suspiro al no poder controlar Asus hijas

Coled: un momento mi nieta no luchara por nada

Akane: a que se refiere

Coled: te lo pongo así la primera en estar todavía en pie será la única y legitima prometida de Ranma

Akane: otra vez con eso yo no voy competir por Ranma si no por mi honor

Coled: siendo así entonces nos vamos -dándole la espalda Akane dijo

Akane: espere lo hare pero no por Ranma -Coled con una disimulada sonrisa que nadie vio se voltio y dijo

Coled: muy bien escuchen las 3 la que quede de pie será la única prometida de futuro yerno entendido

Ukio: por mi está bien

Shampo: prepárate chica violenta Ranma será mío

Ranma: un momento van atacar al mismo tiempo

Ukio: porque no

Shampo: así terminamos más rápido

Empezó el combate Akane le costaba esquivar los chuis y las espátulas de sus combatientes pero analizo la situación con paciencia no iba a dejarse ganar no iba lo iba a permitir porque el entrenamiento de que su prometido le dio no fue muy lindo que digamos tenía que esforzarse el doble por nada subió las cuestas con una gran roca al espalda y luego para hacer lagartijas con la misma también en lugar de castañas puso en un pecera llena de pirañas que porciento no le había dado de comer en dos días para sacarlas de ahí sin ser mordida le costó por las muy condenadas no tuvieron compasión con sus tristes manos después para el dragón volador tuvo que muchas veces tratar de concentrase porque su lindo prometido solo molestar las diciéndole cosas horrible y a beses cosas muy seductoras pero lo consiguió después de tantos intentos lo logro ,dejo sus pensamientos aun lado y se dispuso atacarlas logrando quitarle sus instrumentos de batalla a ukio la ataco con el truco de las castañas dejándola fuera de combate pero a shampo era otra cosa ella `podía con armas de lucha como sus puños así que tuvo una idea para asarla radiar

Akane: hey shampo ya te cansaste

Shampo: para nada ten por seguro que perderás y airén será todo mío las veces que quieras

Akane: contrólate Akane nada lograras si te enojas tu -pensaba la chica hasta que se recordó de algo

Inicio del recuerdo

Riogy: vamos papa' luna, estrellas, doyo y media noche

Akane: ha de que están ablando

Rey: mama' tú sabes de que estamos hablando o me equivoco

Fin del recuerdo

Akane: si claro todo tuyo mmmmm

Shampo: que quieres decir

Akane: si fuera tuyo lo estarías saliendo con el talvez besándolo, acariciándolo, mmmmm no se talvez algo mas

Shampo: algo más explícate

Akane: vamos shampo algo mas no entiendes o quieres que te lo dibuje -mientras sonreía

Shampo: de que me hablas no entender

Akane se ruborizo: vamos Akane eres una actriz ten valor aunque sea verdad lo que voy a decir pero no tengo remedio -pesaba la chica se quedó viendo a Ranma que fue percibido por shampo.

Shampo: porque quedar viendo a Ranma acaso tú y él se han besado con tono de burla

Akane: besado jun. Suena muy bien

Shampo: deja ya la cantaleta y decir ya

Akane suspiro y dijo: no solo nos hemos besado si es lo que piensas

Shampo: a que dices

Akane: si nos hemos besado y sabes Ranma besa delicioso no delicioso no exquisito podría decir

Shampo: jajajaja chica tendo estar desesperada verdad jajajaja- pero la risa no duro al ver la cara de alegría de Akane-, ser mentira grito

Akane: no ser mentira- imitando a shampo-, te lo aseguro nos hemos besado y créeme es muy muy apasionado cuando lo ase- mientras tranquilamente va caminando alrededor de ella.

Shampo: shampo no creer ni una palabra tu mentir por favor yo tener más virtudes que tu

Akane: si no lo puedo negar eres más bella que yo pero tú no tienes lo que tengo yo puedo decir no sé cómo una chica tampoco atractiva como yo puede que Ranma sea tan pero tan apasionado conmigo viendo una chica como tu

Shampo: mentirosa tú no puedes tenerlo mucho menos caer en tus manos yo que me e puesto desnuda frente a él no me ha tocado como puedes decir que es apasionado con Tigo

Akane: pues si es verdad no tiene idea como es conmigo sus labios sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo que me ruborizo solo de recordarlo,- Akane tenía sus manos en su rosto meciéndose de un de un lado al otro.

Misuki: Riogy que está haciendo tu madre- murmuraba

Riogy: no lo sé pero papa' no está sorprendido más que los demás

Misuki: como

Riogy: si mira esta ido- mientras pasa su mano frente a su rostro- ´´ ves no sé qué gana mama' con esto ´´ -dijo al final

Ranma estaba saliendo de sus mundo se ruborizo al ver a su prometida diciendo esas cosas sabiendo que era privadas de ellos ,pero no estaba tranquilo porque Soun tenía su mano en el hombro apretándolo con fuerza viéndolo con una furia que a él

Ranma: Akane que estas asiendo- hasta que se dio cuenta- ya mi marimacho eres lista quieres hacerla radiar verdad- pensaba el chico mientras una pequeña sonrisa dibujo sus labio que shampo no paso de ser percibida

Mientras Akane estaba con su monologo para enojar a shampo que lo estaba logrando

Akane: un poco más- pensaba- así como te digo shampo Ranma es mío no tuyo sabes él es mi hombre -con una gran sonrisa dibujo en su rostro.

Shampo: MENTIROSA ES MENTIRA TU NO LO PUEDES TENERLO MUCHO MENOS SEDUCIRLO ERES UNA FALSA MENTIROSA- GRITO LA CHINA

Akane: seducirlo si ablando de seducir si lo e hecho i sabes funciono- mientras le daba la espalda- y sabes fue muy tierno conmigo

Shampo: que tú y él ya lo hicieron- mientras corrían una pequeña lagrima de sus ojos

Akane: que si ya lo hicimos quieres la respuesta- mientras la china asentía mientras temblaba de furia-; si lo hicimos no una muchas veces él puede ser muy tierno pero también puede ser tan como decirlo como cuando pelea tan salvaje que no tienes idea y sabes es insaciable tiene tanta energía que lo hacemos casi toda la noche no para y sabes su apellido lo pone en alto por así decirlo.

Shampo: no te creo- susurraba un poco alto

Akane se acercó para susurrarle: te lo demuestro que lo beso sin que él se resista.- Se separó de ella camino a su prometido lo tomo del rostro y lo beso con pación lógico Ranma correspondió al beso sin chistar después se separó de el separo frente a shampo con una gran sonrisa para de decir

Akane: telo dije mi Ranma besa delicio….- No lo termino su frase por que shampo le dio un fuerte golpe en su estomago

Shampo: jamás en mi vida me han humillado así tendo mucho menos una chica sin gracia como tu

Akane: si una chica como yo que pudo llevar a la cama a Ranma sin ningún esfuerzo ni hechizo ni poción una chica que no tiene virtudes de nada puede tener a su prometido a sus pies

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso porque shampo le dio con toda su furia, Akane lo sabía mientras caminaba para atrás shampo estaba ciega de rabia como una chica como Akane podía tener a Ranma tantos hechizos tantas pociones tantos abrazos de ella para atraparlo con su cuerpo de nada sirvió porque una mujer poco agraciada como Akane le gano lo peor lo sedujo hasta llevarlo a la cama, su honor, su orgullo, todo para nada había perdido a su prometido. Akane ya estaba a varios pasos solo le faltaban 12 para llegar pero se sentía fatal los golpes que le daba shampo eran fatales su cuerpo le dolía cada golpe sentía como si desgarraran su piel con navajas afiladas, Ranma estaba peor viendo como su prometida era golpeada sin compasión por shampo apretaba fuerte mente sus puños hasta que ya no pudo más cuando se iba a levantar sus hijos lo detuvieron

Ranma: Riogy, rey suélteme no ven la está matando

Riogy: nada ganaras con detener la pelea ya casi mama' termina mira bien ya shampo cayó en su propia trampa ve

Ranma vio la pelea de nuevo si era cierto ya le faltaba poco para terminar,

Akane: muy bien shampo llego tu fin -pensó,- shampo estaba a punto de dar el golpe final cuando oyó- ´´´´GOLPE DEL DRAGON ´´´´´´- de parte de Akane fue lanzada fuera de doyo para quedar quemada y fuera de combate

Akane: lo logre- dijo al final sentándose en la suela del doyo

Coled: muy bien Akane muy ingenioso por cierto donde aprendiste esos trucos yo solo se los enseñe a Ranma

Akane: usted cree que solo me quedaba viendo las peleas de Ranma porque si no también memorizaba sus técnicas me costó aprenderlas tuve que practicarlas una y otra vez hasta lograrlo

Coled: muy bien ahora eres la única prometida de Ranma sino también la ganadora de este encuentro shampo te vera con otros ojos desde ahora como una guerrera de cuidado telo aseguro y por cierto todo lo que dijiste yo si lo creí los años que tengo no son por nada pero tranquila solo yo sé que es verdad,- lo último se lo susurro para que Akane lo escuchara lógico Akane se puso roja como tomate pensó que todos los engaño

Akane: esta no se le va nada- pensó-: gracia por cuadrar mi secreto- después de decir eso se desmayó del cansancio

CAPITULO 11

Ala mañana siguiente una china se levantó como si ubicara entrenado 3 días seguidos sin descansar le dolía el cuerpo a la par estaba su abuela cuidándola

Coled: como amaneciste nieta?

Shampo: maso menos abuelita te falle perdí ha prometido – mientras unas lágrimas corrían por sus ojos- pero no te preocupes cuando me recupere enfrentare a tendo nueva mente y...-

Coled: no shampo- interrumpió- no lo harás

Shampo: pero porque si yo puedo hacerlo

Coled suspiro: shampo cuando vas a engañarte tú misma

Shampo: ha de….de que estás hablando abuela –mientras le apartaba la mirada

Coled: shampo-mientras le agarraba las manos- sé que a ti no te interesa Ranma, sé que estas enamorada de otro

Shampo: no abuela si me interesa te. Te lo aseguro

Coled: shampo a mí no me engañas sabes sé que te interesa otro y sabemos quién es

Shampo: abuela no sé de qué estás hablando -mientras le daba la espalda

Coled: sé que estas enamorada de moses

Shampo: que –mientras se sentaba de la impresión- yo enamorada del estas equivocada abuela no me interesa es tonto no es fuerte mucho menos es inteligente en las batallas yo lo vencí cuando tenía 4 años definitiva y absoluta mente no no estoy enamorada de él es tonto el más tonto de los guerrero- mientras lo insulta va la abuela se percataba de su mirada y sus facciones- no puedo sé que es tierno no tiene ni una pisca de celebro pero es lindo ( ya no se percataba de lo que decía) se preocupa por mí es muy dulce caballeroso ,me regala rosas ,me da obsequios ., y no sé pero siempre está pendiente de mi –suspiro- pero me enoja que no me venza pero no importa él siempre es así conmigo , ese día de esa resbalosa se le acercó-mostrando celos- me quede con ganas de pegarle más pero ya estaba inconsciente-con una sonrisa malvada- así que abuela no puedo estar enamorada de él no señor – mientras cerraba sus ojos y cruzaba sus brazos alrededor de su pecho.

Coled: así que no estas enamorada de el bueno tendré que decirle a la moses que invite a la jovencita que le insistió el otro día ya que tú no le interesas en lo más mínimo – se levantó pero shampo se lo impidió viéndola fijamente con furia

Shampo: ni se te ocurra decir esa locura porque esta vez sí mato a esa resbalosa oíste así que ni lo menciones en mi presencia o no respondo

Coled: jajajajajaja nieta te delataste tu sola nieta

Shampo: a que yo no abuela cuando como

Coled: si tu sola te delataste cuando golpeaste a esa niña .cuando abrasas al niño con tanto cariño, cuando miras a moses disimuladamente, cuando te sonrojas frente a él , a mí no se me va nada nieta pero tranquila puedes estar con él las supremacía femenina no hará nada con el verdadero amor te lo aseguro

Shampo: pero. Pero... tú me dijiste que tenía que ser vencida por un hombre fuerte abuela no por haberme enamorado de él y las leyes tú me dijiste que tenía que obedecerlas al pie dela letra que solo la ley y ley tenía mi camino para ser la más las más fuertes de mi generación solo eso y remplazarte algún día –con un semblante triste

Coled: si lo sé pero va hacer diferente desde ahora sabes porque-ella solo negó- porque se lo mucho que lo amas que por la ley no puedes estar con él pero tranquila ya te lo te lo la supremacía no se mete con el verdadero amor-cuando vio a su nieta llorar – que te pasa?

Shampo: te falle abuela me enamore como tonta no pude evitarlo abuela te falle como guerrera yo sabía que no podía pero no pude mi corazón-mientras se señalaba el pecho- me traciano no pude lo evite te juro que lo intente, intente olvidarlo pero este no me dejo, trate lo hice pero el este no me ase caso solo lo hace sin pensar abuela yo te falle no debía , no debía jamás debía enamorarme tontamente perdóname por favor perdóname por enamorarme de un guerrero que no es ni será el más fuerte de todos no pude abuela no pude evitarlo –dijo con susurro.

Coled: nieta no perdóname tu a mi debí preguntarte que sentías por moses yo solo pensaba en capturar a Ranma por ser un guerrero fuerte además de guapo pero no importa tu no lo amas jamás lo amarías porque ya sabes cómo este – mientras señalaba su pecho- es muy cabezota a la hora de enamorarse se trata pero ya de lo explique puedes estar con moses no me opondré a pesar que no es fuerte pero te aseguro que mis biznietos si lo serán si supieras lo astuta que fue tu hija para entra pero mala suerte al chocar con la mesa porque si no no lo ubira oído -sacándole una sonrisa a su nieta jamás vista por ella – así ve por él ahora está en la cocina- susurrando

Dicho eso shampo se le tanto y se fue al lugar ahí estaba moses lavando los traste se voltea y la vio

Moses; shampo estas mejor- ella solo asintió – que alegría pero espera cuando vea a Ranma no voy a permitir que te golpe de esa forma debió protegerte – ella solo lo quedaba viendo como la defendía se puso a llorar- que pasa shampo porque lloras tienes fiebre algo te duele algo que sucede- ella solo movió su cabeza – entonces que te sucede – shampo solo se acercó y lo beso con pasión con amor que ella sentía por el chico pato una vez terminado el beso moses le pregunto – sha….shampo que sucedió porque me besaste

Shampo: porque te amo moses por eso fue

Moses: qué pero tu amas a saotome no mi porque es una broma acaso lo dijo con molestia

Shampo: no es ninguna broma si te amo te he amado por mucho tiempo pero tú sabes que las leyes no permitía acercarme a ti por eso siempre intentaba alejarme de ti pero no pude mi corazón no lo permitió por eso si sé que te e humillado, sé que te comparaba con Ranma pero era por esa tonta ley no sabes las beses que me esforzaba por abrasarlo por tratarlo con cariño por servirle como rey a él y no a ti pero ya no puedo no puedo no lo resisto – mientras lloraba amargamente – no resisto estar lejos de ti no lo resisto ni un día mas no lo aguanto moses me aceptas como tu novia a esta tonta que no supo apreciarte por largo tiempo, por no valorarte ,por no darte el amor que siempre sentía por ti ,por negarlo por intentar apartarlo de tu lado me perdonaras alguna moses

Moses solo se quedaba viendo como shampo hablaba no sabía si era mentira o verdad lo que decía

Moses: como sé que es verdad tu abuela no lo permitiría lo sabes

Coled: porque yo di consentimiento muchacho por eso

Moses: en serio y las leyes

Coled: las leyes no someterán con el amor verdadero ni la supremacía femenil telo aseguro si su amor es puro y sincero no se meterán con ninguno de los 2 pueden estar tranquilos nadie interferirá

Shampo: entonces que dices moses –mientras jugaba con sus dedos delo nerviosa que estaba.

Moses: está bien pero antes tengo que vencer a saotome primero

Shampo: pero porque si yo

Moses: shsss shampo ya se lo que te dijiste pero primero quiero ganar tu mano limpia mente está bien

Shampo: bueno pero asegúrate de ganar

Moses: eso hare -mientras le daba un beso a su futura esposa

Ala mañana siguiente fue a enfrentar a Ranma por la mano de su amada de puro milagro gano shampo al igual que Coled se quedaron sorprendidas como moses pudo vencer a Ranma hasta que Coled hablo

Coled: lo que el amor ase –mientras Asia ojitos de soñadores

Ala mañana siguiente en el doyo tendo

Akane: ayyayai eso duele Ranma se un poco delicado conmigo

Ranma: Akane no seas pendeja ni siquiera te he tocado así que aguanta-dijo- como si fueras delicada conmigo esta es mi pequeña venganza jajajajaja-penso.

Akane: lo estas disfrutando verdad

Ranma: no porque piensas eso – mientras se hacia el maje (eso quiere decir hacerse el desentendido o loco)-me abra descubierto no, no lo creo- pensaba

Akane: este huevon lo está disfrutando pero ya vera cuando me cure lo usare como saco de boxeo –pensaba.

Ranma estaba tranquila mente torturando a Akane cuando escucho los muros de la casa derrumbase ahí estaba shampo, moses, Rioga y ukio juntos con sus hijos

Ranma, Akane: es que acaso estos nunca conocerán las puertas o que

Shampo: nijao Akane Ranma vengo a dejar sopa de fideos con vitaminas para que te recuperes pronto

Misuki: esta Riogy

Ukio: también vengo a dejar ricos origami para Akane

Sakura: esta rey

Vans, Kotaro: están Akako y Kana

Rioga: Akane te traigo unos pastelillos para que te mejores

Hablaban casi al mismo tiempo que Ranma solo se limitó a contestar así

Ranma: gracias chicas, Riogy y rey están en la habitación y Akako, Kana están jugando con sus abuelos en el doyo y Rioga no te cansas de tantos regalitos-

Misuki, sakura: gracias padre y se fueron donde los chicos

Vans, Kotaro: gracias tío y se fueron de hay

Mientras los demás se sentaron en la sala muy tranquila mente de pronto vieron una luz al frente de ellos estaba una pareja a espaldas que no se daba cuenta de que los estaban viendo

AkaneM: Ranma hay que buscarlos pronto

RanmaM: amor ya lo sé pero por donde comenzamos huy le dije a Riogy que no nos interrumpieran pero claro ellos solo no escucharon como siempre y no disfrutamos nada ni los demás pero cuando los encuentre le va a ir como en feria ya veras

AkaneM: ya mi caballo salvaje le daremos su recompensa cuando los ayeemos

Shampo, ukio: caballo salvaje – lo dijeron alto que los Ranma y Akane adultos se voltearon al ver Asus yo jóvenes y a los demás tragaron con dificulta

RanmaM, AkaneM: JEJE HOLA

Hola-dijeron los demás

Hay estaban sus yo adultos Ranma estaba más grade sus facciones de adolecente había desaparecido su músculos estaban más marcados y sus mismas ropas chinas que siempre usa al lado Akane su pelo llegaba a los hombros sus facciones de adolecente habían desaparecido también su cuerpo estaba más formado sus pechos un poco más grandes no tan exagerados pero no tan pequeños. Se sentaron en la sala donde estaban sus yo del pasado y sus amigos jóvenes

RanmaM: este por casualidad no vieron dos niñas muy lindas, dos niños muy necios y cuatro adolecentes

AkaneM: si es que necesitamos hablar con ellos

Shampo: si los cuatro jovencitos están en la habitación y los niños en el doyo jugando por

RanmaM: quien está en la habitación ¿

Shampo: los chicos

AkaneM: ha pero los dejaron solos

Akane, Ranma: este si porque

AkaneM: no por nada solo que NO QUIERO SER ABUELA TAN JOVEN PARDE IRRESPONSABLES COMO PUDIERON DEJARLOS SOLOS ESTAN CHIFLADOS O QUE – GRITO

RanmaM: amor calma Riogy y rey no son tan irresponsables en eso recuerda que ellos no quieren hijos todavía sino después de casarse

AkaneM: si lo sé seguro mis niños se están protegiendo –asiendo que a los demás se preocuparan.

Ranma se levantó para ir a la habitación de los jóvenes suspiro al ver que todavía estaban vestidos

Ranma: Riogy, rey, sakura, Misuki necesito que bajen a la sala un momento

Está bien *dijeron al mismo tiempo sin sospechar nada

Una vez en la sala casi se le salen los ojos de la impresión al ver a sus padres de futuro con una expresión muy pero muuuuy molesta se sentaron al frente de ellos sin chistar con el rosto bajo

RanmaM: y bien que tienen que decir a su defensa

AkaneM: hablen no tienen escapatoria de lo que les va a pasar

Las niñas que se dieron cuenta que sus hermanos estaban en problemas se adelantaron para hablar con ellos

Akako, Kana: madre padre no los castiguen esta vez nosotras no sabíamos que ese espejo era peligroso

RanmaM, AkaneM: en serio no mienten por Riogy y rey verdad

Akako, Kana: no mami es verdad ellos intentaron quitárnoslos pero no los escuchamos

Rey, Riogy: ha si es verdad nosotros intentamos quitárselo pero ellos por error lloraron en el espejo se los juro – quedaron viendo sus hermanas que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – seguro tengo que recompensarlas engendros de demonio se las cobraron bien pagadas – pensaban los chicos con ganas de estrangulas Asus adorables hermanas

RanmaM: como sé que es verdad ha

Akako: pues es que abuelito happy nos dijo que podíamos transportarnos a cualquier lugar entonces pensamos que queríamos ir a comprar unos helados a la tienda de la esquina para probarlo papi- asiendo la cara al 100% más tierna que Ranma convertida en chica.

RanmaM: te creo pero ya vera ese rabo verde cuando recrece a casa – mientras se tronaba los dedos.

AkaneM: bueno bajan a seguir jugado niñas nosotros tenemos que hablar si- las niñas asintieron y se fueron de ay,

AkaneM: no les dieron problemas

Ranma, Akane: las niños no pero ellos si

RanmaM: qué clase de problemas

Akane: bueno para en pesar. Empezó a contarles todo desde que trataron de llevarse a los niños hasta el descubrimiento en el parque de en cierta noche

Ranma: Riogy, rey pensé que tenían más imaginación en un parque no había más opciones

AkaneM: si mis niños en un parque pueden descubrirlos fácilmente – haciendo que todos se cayeran de espaldas

Akane: y se lo toman a la ligera estaba a punto de hacerlo en un parque por Dios

RanmaM: y que nosotros también hacíamos muchas cosas cuando queríamos estar a solas amor te recuerdas

AkaneM: como no acodarme si tú y yo éramos demasiados intensos – mientras se ruborizaba – recuerdo cuando se te antojo asearlo en la cabina de vigilancia de donde en un centro comercial donde estaba un montón de pantallas de vigilancia estábamos tan concentrados que por error toque el botón del altavoz

RanmaM: Si pero cuando llego los guardias se quedaron encerrados porque tu cerraste la puerta para que no salieran de ahí en un buen rato no se dieron cuenta de quien eran los gritos fue muuuuy excitante-mientras la veía con cara de picara

Ranma y Akane estaban rojos los demás estaban en shok kasumi había tirado la bandeja con todo y te Soun y gema no hallaban palabra para decir a lo que escucharon

Shampo: y tú les decías a quien salieron con esos ejemplos ex airén si ustedes son peor que ellos –dijo con sarcasmo

Rioga: yo siempre supe que esta nenita es peor que Happosai de Akane me cuesta creerlo

Soun. Genma: que de sección como pueden hacer esas cosas y en publico

Kasumi: no creí que mi hermanita hiciera esas cosas- llevándose las manos a la boca

RanmaM: bueno ya nos contaron como llegaron aquí pero por que no han regresado-cambiando de tema

Riogy: pues veras es una historia muy graciosa

Rey: si se van a reír tanto que no pararan

Misuki: si es muy divertida

Sakura: que no querían escuchar otra

Los jóvenes estaban muy nerviosos que no se atrevían a decir algo Ranma y Akane adultos estaban perdiendo la paciencia

AkaneM: quiero oír el chite

RanmaM: al igual que yo vamos

Riogy: este no sé cómo comenzar jejeje

Shampo: porque no en piensan por el espejo que rompieron (sapa)

Un silencio en la sala reino los 4 jóvenes estaban blancos como si hubieran visto al diablo en persona Ranma y Akane adultos estaban callados

RanmaM: Así que RONPIERON EL ESPEJO PARDE IRRESPONSABLES EN QUE ESTANBAN PENSADO EN LOS HUEVOS DEL TORO SEGURO POR DIOS SOLO A USTEDES SELE OCURRE ESA TONTERA – GRITO

AkaneM: ya cariño ya calma Ranma – pero no le hacía ningún caso – amor – estaba perdiendo la paciencia- mi cielo- con una vena en la frente- caballo salvaje- pero con más venas en la resaltadas- raaaarmaaaaa-pero él no la escuchaba seguía gritándoles a los chicos- ya me canse – saco su muy sutil mazo pero dos veces más grande y selo pego en la cabeza al pobre Ranma

RanmaM: cariño por qué hiciste eso –mientras se sobaba la cabeza – prometiste que no lo traerías – mientras le reprochaba como niño pequeño

AkaneM: tu no me hacías caso y tú me dijiste fue el otro no este

Ranma: y por qué no vamos al cuarto de Happosai a buscarlo- todos se le quedaron viendo

Riogy: yo ya fui a buscarlo pero no está el espejo seguro se lo lleva el consigo

Akane: cuando lo buscaste

Riogy: ayer por qué crees que tenía tanto sueño busque toda la condenada noche lo juro no esta

RanmaM: lo más probable es esperar a que vuelva

Ranma: si tienes razón

Soun: una pregunta Ranma

Ranma, RanmaM: cual yo

Soun: no el mayor

RanmaM: si dime

Soun: mis nietos dijeron ase 3 días algo que me intriga podrías por favor decir de que se trata darme tu palabra que me la dirás

RanmaM: por su puesto te doy mi palabra de que se trata

Soun: me darás tu palabra de saotome que dirás todo

RanmaM: he si te lo doy pero es algo grave

Soun: bien pues veras cuando todos nosotros estábamos reunidos yo dije una palabra que ellos se rieron hasta el cansancio podrías decirme él porque

RanmaM: a un no entiendo por qué puedes explicármelo mejor

Soun: pues veras

Inicio del recuerdo

Coled: muy bien chico porque dijiste que las otras supuestas prometidas ya no tenían oportunidad con yerno tú sabes -porque dejando a todos viéndolo

Riogy: porque si lo perdieron hace mucho tiempo

Soun: no entiendo explícate

Riogy: no es mi obligación contarte -viendo a los protagonistas

Naviki: hay algo que me tengas que contar hermana

Akane: a que tengo que contar

Naviki: no sé por algo mi sobrino no los deja de ver no sé pero aquí hay gato encerrado

Akane: no s de que me acusan yo no hecho nada

Soun: si una señorita como Akane no tienen que acusarla de nada, -lo que hiso que los 4 jóvenes echaran una carcajada sosteniéndose la barriga;- que es tan gracioso- dijo con seriedad

Riogy: no la palabra es la graciosa

Soun que palabra

Rey: señorita eso ni el papa se la cree

Misuki: si estoy de acuerdo contigo

Ranma: oigan eso no es gracioso

Riogy: tú eres el menos indicado para defenderla

Ranma: que mira yo respeto mucho a mi prometida para que la ofendan d esa forman,- lo que provoco más risas de los jóvenes

Riogy: res… respetarla jajajajajaja eso ni tú te lo crees jajajajajaja ha ya no me hagan reír más por favor me duele el estómago ha

Ranma: yo no soy su payazo dejen de reírse

Naviki: sobrino que querías decir con eso no creo lo que estoy pensando o si

Soun: si yo también que quieren decir

Rioga: enserio que es lo que….no lo creo Ranma no has tocado Akane o si

Coled: si yerno habla

Ukio: si ranchan que está pasando

Ranma: no sé de qué están hablando lo juro. -Más bien estaba deseando que la tierra lo tragara en mismo instante ya que el sabia y Akane lo que estaban hablando

Riogy: vamos papa' luna, estrellas, doyo y media noche

Akane: ha de que están ablando

Rey: mama' tú sabes de que estamos hablando o me equivoco

Fin del recuerdo

Soun: y eso paso – Ranma y Akane adultos estaban rojos como tomates – y bien tienen algo que decir recuerda que diste tu palabra

AkaneM: nos permiten un momento –mientras jalaba a Ranma de la trenza- Ranma como los chicos supieron eso ni yo ni tú se lo contamos a nadie –susurraba

RanmaM: no sé pero no podemos hacer nada ya di mi palabra yo pensé que eran algo relacionado con ellos no de nosotros pero ya no podemos hacer nada tenemos que contarles no hay remedio

AkaneM: no hay remedio huy no sé por qué no piensas las cosas siempre es igual das tu palabra antes de analizarlas

RanmaM: ya te dije que no sabía que era de nosotros además tú también pensaste que era de los chicos o no –Akane no respondió a esa acusación

AkaneM: no queda más remedio que contarles – suspiro resignado se fue a sentar a la sala

RanmaM: pues no sé cómo lo tomen todos

Coled: habla muchacho yo también quiero saber – asiendo que Ranma adulto diera un salto al techo parecía una araña en el cielo raso

RanmaM: pero a qué hora llego usted casi me mata de un susto abuela

Coled: ase cinco segundos pero baja de ahí tengo curiosidad

Ranma bajo del techo para contarles a todos

RanmaM: pues verán nosotros bueno la verdad – mientras jugaba con sus dedos

Soun: habla –dijo seria mente

RanmaM: está bien bueno yo y su hija cuando éramos jóvenes después de la boda fallida la vi muy triste y deprimida así que eso no lo soportaba así que la seguí por todos lados para que me perdonara créame me costó una vez la vi entrenar en el doyo era de noche todos estaban durmiendo yo le dije que estaba arrepentido de no casarme con ella le dije que estaba nervioso que me perdonara .que me diera otra oportunidad ella me escucho todo lo que le dije esa noche con ciertas condiciones

Soun: cuales –interrumpió

RanmaM: a eso iba bueno las condiciones eran 1. Que fuera un novio amable con ella que la tratara como a ella se merece 2. Que la entrenara para vencer a las que las menospreciaban que no la veían como guerrera sino como un cero a la izquierda que no veían para luchar 3. Llevar todo eso en secreto para no ser descubiertos por ellas ni por ustedes

Soun: una relación en secreto me quieres decir pero si ustedes siempre peleaban se insultaba hasta que yo estaba perdiendo la esperanza de que ustedes se casaran algún día – interrumpió de nuevo

Coled: Soun cállate si no te daré una paliza que no olvidaras deja de interrumpir se está poniendo interesante sigue por favor

RanmaM: gracias como decía esas eran partes de las condiciones no ser descubiertos por nadie por eso montábamos esa farsa de pelearnos e insultarnos bueno funciono bien nadie sospecho. Bueno lo que dijeron los chicos del doyo, luna, estrellas es porque – se puso rojo como tomate

RanmaM: meadelantealalunademiel-lodijo tan rápido que nadie escucho

Naviki: que no escuche podrías decirlo o través

RanmaM: meadelantealalunademiel: dijo más rápido y bajo

Coled: muchacho nadie te escucha dilo más alto

RanmaM: QUE ME DELANTE ALA LUNA DE MIEL – grito a todos estaba más rojo que una bobilla de navidad a igual que Akane sin hablar de sus jóvenes del pasado

Soun: quieres decir que tú y mi pequeña no esperaron hasta su boda y cuando fue eso exactamente podría decirse

AkaneM: fue cuando tú, tío Genma, Naviki fueron a las aguas termales porque kasumi se pegó un premio nosotros no pudimos ir porque teníamos un trabajo de la colegio que terminar fue ese día que Ranma se me declaro y bueno una cosa llevo a la otra bueno hicimos el amor esa noche

Naviki: haber cuando fue déjame recordar a si fue hace un mes de eso pero no perdieron tiempo y lo de la cabina de vigilancia cuando fue

RanmaM: 2 días antes del encuentro de Akane fue ese día

Shampo: entonces lo que dijiste en el doyo era verdad

Akane: pues Yo...Yo – no sabía que decir

Soun: bueno para cuando es la boda

Akane. Ranma: boda –dijeron a la ves

Soun: si ya la luna así que falta la fiesta

Akane: pues papa' yo todavía no quiero casarme no me siento preparada no es que no quiero casarme con Tigo Ranma-mientras lo veía a los ojos

Soun: como entonces cuando según tu

AkaneM: ya basta papa' por eso yo quería llevar mi relación en secreto por esa insistencia suya de querer casarnos no podíamos llevar una relación normal así que no molesten estoy harta de de que controlen mi vida así que déjelos en paz – mientras lloraba sin cesar

Soun: hija por fav- no termino la frase

RanmaM: Soun cállese ya ve lo que causo mejor no diga nada-lo regaño- ya amor tranquila no llores no me gusta por favor calma – mientras la abrazaba para consolarla- no llores más si mira si dejas de llorar prometo llevarte no sé a dónde tú quieras que dices he

AkaneM: lo dices en serio donde yo quiera

RanmaM: heeee si amor-dijo no muy convencido

AkaneM: bueno me llevaras a comer donde a ti no te gusta

RanmaM: a no amor sabes que no me gusta ir ahí no soporto la corbata por favor

AkaneM: en…Shif…entonces…Shif. Era mentira buaaaaaaaaaaaa eres malo conmigo

RanmaM: está bien voy air pero no llores por favor

AkaneM: bueno voy a ir a ser té y unos bocadillos adiós – se fue saltando a la cocina como si nada

RanmaM: Soun – con cara de felicidad que hasta brillaba la expresión

Soun: si muchacho-pero se había percatado que sus nietos se iban muy lentamente sin hacer ruido hasta que uno le saco un letrero diciendo-ojala podamos conocerte adiós – se fueron de hay

RanmaM: Soun puedes venir es que quiero decirte algo muy importante por favor Siiiii-haciendo la cara más dulce del mundo, Soun se acercó dudando estando al frente del Ranma adulto le puso la mano en su hombro y dijo

RanmaM: Soun te aprecio como suegro te respeto pero 1 hiciste llorar a mi mujer –mientras apretaba con fuerza el hombro-2 me hiciste prometer ir donde ella quiera 3 yo no soporto el traje y 4 esto no te lo voy a pasar en alto -se lanzó con Soun para darle unas palizas de las buenas todos los presentes estaban aterrados como Ranma adulto le pegaba sin ninguna consideración al padre de Akane una vez terminando su coraje se sentó tranquilamente esperando a su esposa y un mal herido Soun en el suelo

Shampo: ya sé porque los chicos se alejaron –susurro a ukio ella solo asintió

Akane: este por que

RanmaM: porque le pegue a tu padre simple no soporto verte llorar y dos tengo que ponerme ese condenado traje que odio con todas mis fuerzas – mientras su aura amentando por lo máximo pero desapareció cuando su mujer se acercó con unos bocadillo con una tazas de té todos se tensaron al ver los bocadillos de Akane sabiendo que ella los mata de un solo bocado pero se extrañaron como Ranma adulto comía tranquilamente sin ningún afecto alguno

RanmaM: coman no les caira mal se los aseguro

Ranma: pero...Pero – no sabía que decir se armó de valor agarro unos de los bocadillos se lo metió a la boca mastico lentamente trago se quedó sorprendido no reaccionaba todos los presentes sintieron escalofríos pensaron que en cualquier momento se desmayaba por el mal sabor pero dijo- esta delicioso no sabe mal sino rico este tú lo preparase en serio pero como si tu no

RanmaM: fácil después de muchos cursos de cocina, muchas revistas de para aprender, muchos dolores de estómago, y muchos maestros en darse por vencidos, al final lo logro

AkaneM: gracias querido-dijo con sarcasmo

RanmaM: de nada sabes que es verdad no te enojes, Akane baja el mazo estoy comiendo recuerda la última vez

AkaneM: te escusas porque esa vez casi te atragantas verdad – mientras bajaba el mazo- pero voy a gozar en verte con traje amorcito será una linda venganza jajajajajaja- haciendo que Ranma frunza el ceño de molestia

Shampo: nunca pensé que chica violenta aprendiera a cocinar pero bueno para ex airén no tendrá que ir al hospital seguido si no por los golpes de ella me alegro mucho quien es la que manda en la casa

Rioga: yo siempre supe que esta nenita seria dominado bien por Akane que ella tiene los pantalones que él no

Ukio: es verdad ranchan es muy débil para eso cualquiera lo podía dominar

Ranma, RanmaM: oigan no es cierto

Todos se echaron a reír .al comentario y los muy ofendidos ranmas, después de todo el día charlado llego la noche todos se fueron Asus casas para descansar para esperar a que vinieran Happosai

CAPITULO 12 FINAL

ALA mañana siguiente todos los presentes estaban desayunando tranquila mente hasta que escucharon una conocida vos cantando

No puedo negar que eres dulce y peligrosa

Tan difícil de explicar por son muchos cosas muchas cosas pero

Yo no sé de verdad lo que paso que eres dulce peligrosa y así

Te quiero yo, yo no sé de verdad que me sucedió eres dulce peligrosa y

Así te quiero yo ha u auauuauauauaua y así te quiero auauauaa

Happosai: buenas familia vengo con una nueva prendas para que- no termino su relato cuando vio a Akane adulta- ay pero que preciosidad véndame un abraso – se lanzó su busto pero no llego porque Ranma adulto lo estampo en el suelo – pero por que le hacen esto a un pobre viejecito indefenso como yo solo quiere un poco de cariño buuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaa –mientras fingía llorar

RanmaM: deje fingir viejo libidinoso nadie le cree

Happosai: Ranma desde cuando has crecido te ves más viejo – lo que Akane se echara a reír y Ranma adulto se deprimiera para abrasar sus piernas mecerse atrás hacia delante diciendo

RanmaM: no estoy viejo, no estoy viejo, no estoy viejo – se le podía ver sus lágrimas recorrer por su rostro y su palidez de susto como si hubiera visto un fantasma y Akane consolándolo

Ranma: Happosai tenemos que hablar

Happosai: está bien

Entonces Ranma le conto todo dela llegada de sus hijos todo por lo que pasaron y lo que necesitaban para regresar una vez terminado Happosai dijo

Happosai: entiendo pero tiene que hacerme un favor a cambio

Ranma: cual

Happosai: tiene que modelarme Akane mayor y Akane adolecente estos lindas preciosidades- mostrando dos bracieres uno blanco y uno rosa con encaje trasparente

RanmaM: está loco mi mujer no va modelarle eso a usted solo yo tengo el derecho de pedirle eso me hoyo

Happosai: y que harás

RanmaM: que dice si nos enfrentamos si yo gano usted meda el espejo sin chistar

Happosai: y si yo gano que gano yo

RanmaM: que no me opondré a que mi mujer le modele y de paso le dio unos de sus bracieres de ella

Happosai: bien akanes vallan preparándose para modelarme a mí

Akane: pero como se le- no termino la oración por que Akane la detuvo mirándola con confianza

AkaneM: el ganara no va a tardar nada y si tarda es porque está jugando con el

RanmaM: está listo

Happosai: cuando quieras

Happosai empezó atacar Ranma solo lo esquivaba con facilidad con golpes y patadas pero no le hacía ningún daño ya Happosai estaba jadiado

RanmaM: ya se cansó maestro recuerde que yo no soy el mismo chiquillo que lo vencías fácilmente

Happosai: jeje que alegría muchacho me siento orgulloso por dejar mi herencia contigo sabía que eras diferente a mis tontos disípalos tu si vales la pena siempre lo he sabido por eso te molestaba para que mejoraras

RanmaM: y selo agradezco pero hay que terminar

Happosai: si – cuando iba atacar Ranma desaparecido antes sus ojos solo sintió un golpe detrás de la nuca para dejarlo inconsciente

Ranma adulto busco en las ropas de Happosai para buscar el espejo y lo encontró y se fue a llamar a los demás

Akane: nunca pensé que Ranma fuera tan bueno en el futuro

Ranma: acaso lo dudabas amor

Akane: bueno la verdad es que como siempre salías volando con sus bombas pensé que no lo ibas a derrotar pero me demostraste lo contrario amor

Una vez después de llamar a los demás terminaron el desayuno en paz porque Happosai a un iba a pasar inconsciente un buen rato, casi era la hora del almuerzo todos estaban reunidos

Akako, Kana: madre padre fue muy divertido estar con ustedes

Riogy, rey: dilo por ustedes nosotros recibimos un buen castigo por su culpa

RanmaM: y si no quieren otra más será mejor que se callen

Ukio: adiós mis niños cuidasen

Rioga: cuídate mi niña no este oíste

Sakura: si papa'

Shampo: shampo los va a extrañar mucho a los dos

Misuki: chao mama'

Vans: adiós mamita me gustó mucho verte de joven

Moses: chao mi niña, adiós mocoso pórtate bien

Ranma: adiós mis princesas Riogy, rey cuídelas oyeron

Akane: las voy a extrañar mucho a ustedes 4

Riogy: no te preocupes en unos meses nos veras

Akane: que quieres decir

RanmaM: que estas preñada por eso bueno nos vamos – dejando a Akane en shok

AkaneM: bueno te toca a ti – pinchándole el ojo a Kana

Calleándole una lágrima al espejo una luz los envolvió a todos y desaparecieron

Soun: oíste eso saotome vamos a ser abuelos

Genma: si tendo las escuelas ya tienen un heredero

Naviki: que esperaba antes del encuentro de Akane estuvieron entrenando según ellos

Akane: pero…. Pero rannnnnmaaaaaaaa esto es tu culpa estoy hasta la cara me duele ( eso se significa que estas embarazada) pero no tú me cuidas eso es absolutamente y definitivamente tu culpa – sacando su mazo para estampárselo en la cabeza

Después de 9 meses tuvieron a los mellizos se casó después de un año más tarde de que los mellizos tenían un año de edad, shampo se casó felizmente con su amado chico pato en china, después se enteraron que Rioga y ukio se casaron mientras viajaban regresaron tiempo después con sakura enbrasos a igual que shampo y moses con Misuki , ukio shampo Akane se hicieron amigas inseparables de kodachi solo supieron que perseguía a una nueva víctima de sus locuras lo que más les extraño fue que él le hiso caso (abría que estar loco para hacerle caso a una loca) se casó tiempo después Ranma y Akane viven felices a beses pelean y abecés no pero así son ellos su amor es así extraño solo como ellos lo demuestran impusimos y celosos y sobretodo orgullosos

FIN

NOTA DE AUTORA:

POR FIN LO TERMINE ME COSTO PERO LO HICE, SI YA SE QUE SE PARECE A VICITANTES DEL FUTURO PERO ES QUE UN DIA DISCUTI CON MIS HERMANOS Y SE ME UCURRIO ESCRIBIR UNA HISTORIA PERO BESOS A TODOS ESTARE ESCRIBIENDO MAS CHAO LOS AMO


End file.
